My Screwed Up Life
by luckynumber3
Summary: I don't have any friends, my parents abuse me, and I go through life virtually, non-existent, now if only that Sesshomaru would leave me alone, but that's just how my life works out. Kagura/Sesshomaru
1. Prolouge Pt 1: Kagura

**A.N. **Okay so here's my latest fanfic. It's a Kagura/Sesshomaru fic, just so ya'll know. And I would greatly appreciate all of your reviews. If I don't know your opinion, then I won't know if you like it or not. So unless you review, I will not update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own him. So there. (Who?) Inuyasha, dammit!

Prologue Part 1: Kagura 

Not everything is black and white. And I should know. When I say black and white, I hope you dumbasses know that I'm not talking about skin color. I mean good and bad, right and wrong, lawful and unlawful.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad person, I'm just involved with all the wrong people. Now I see some of you rolling your eyes. You just view me as another rich, spoiled brat, who is the next Paris Hilton. Well shit-heads, you should know, that I hate Paris Hilton with a burning passion. And yeah, I may be rich, but my home life isn't good. Actually, it sucks.

I'm not preppy either, or a slut. I'm into the punk-rock scene, and I'm not some bimbo blonde who can only think about her nails, or her new sports car. Honestly, stereotypes suck. They can define a person on the outside, but they aren't always like the way they are on the outside as they are on the inside. I know this because, I myself, am like that.

Not everything is clear-cut. Sometimes the clearest-cut people turn out to be the worst. And I met on with that head on the day I met my boyfriend.

You see, even though I'm rich, I hardly get any money to spend on clothes and stuff. My parents are just too damn selfish. Plus, whenever I complain, my dad beats me. Sometimes my mom will join in, but usually the call over one of the maids to do that. Bastards.

Plus, they're old-fashioned. They think that even though it's 2006, that rich girls have to marry rich boys. That's where he came in. Naraku's family is rich, richer than mine. His family's the descendant of some lord, is what I heard. But the day I first met him, I have to admit, that I was intrigued. He was good-looking, well actually, he's just plain hot. Plus, unlike the rest of the rich kids, he was into punk rock like me. We talked, and flirted, and now he's my boyfriend. Well, slave driver's more like it. I can't go anywhere, do anything, or talk to anyone without his permission. Once I threatened to break up with him if he didn't stop it. But he did something that still scares me to this day. He grabbed my arm, and held me close to him. Then he whispered into my ear, _'If you do that, I'll kill you. Now you'll stay with me, and do as I say, now won't you, dear?' _I shuddered, and then he did the creepiest thing you would ever think that he would do. He reached over, and licked my neck. Then, once he was done, he punched me in the face.

I told everyone that I had just gotten into a little 'accident'. My parents didn't care though, they never gave a shit about me. It was always about my other siblings, Juromoru, the athletic star, Kuromuru, the smart one, and Kanna, the perfect one. What am I? The rebel. The punk. The mistake. I'm in the middle, but in my family, the middle child's always the loser. The one who says whatever they want, gets into trouble all the time, brings home shitty report cards, and ends up leading a crappy life.

But do I care? No. Why should I? No one ever cared about me, so why should I care about myself. To be honest, back when I was a little kid, before Kanna was born, I would try anything and everything to get my parents attention. I would be the cutest damn thing that they had ever seen. One day, I brought home a picture I had drawn in school back home to my mother. She snatched it out of my hands, and observed it. Then she looked back at me. I was smiling, knowing that she loved it. But when she looked up, there was only hatred and disgust in her eyes. _'What the Hell, is this crap?'_ At first I was confused. This was not how I imagined that this would go. _'It's, it's a drawing, mommy.'_ I stammered. She stood up before me, and slapped me hard on the cheek. _'DON'T YOU EVER GIVE ME ANY OF THIS SHIT AGAIN!' _she screamed at me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _'You, you, don't like it?' _I whispered. _'Like it?'_ she shrilled. _'How could I ever like anything this, this horrible! This is the ugliest thing that I have ever seen in my life! I don't ever want to see this again! The only thing that I can't stand more is you!' 'M-mommy?' 'Don't you fucking call me that, you bitch!' _And then she slapped me across the face.

That was back when I was 5 years old. Twelve years ago. And after that day, I stopped trying to impress my parents. Because for whatever reason, they did not like me at all. And my pathetic attempts to make my life better all failed miserably. But I stopped caring when I was 13. That was the day I stopped crying myself to sleep. That was the day I stopped hoping that my parents would finally realize that they loved me. That was the day Kanna was deemed their perfect child.

So, I go through life like this. Beaten, and tortured every fucking day of my life. Sometimes by my parents, other times by Naraku. By both even. But I don't care. I'm numb. I have no emotion. I don't care what happens to me. Nobody cares anyway. I'm just another punk-girl, who has a shitty life. No one cares whether it looks like I'm beaten or anything. No one would suspect that a rich girl has to go through this. No one would care, anyways.

I hate my life with a fiery intensity to match that of hells. My life is meaningless. My life is terrible. My life sucks. I just want to end it all, but I can't go into the kitchen after dark. My parent's know that I'm suicidal. So they keep close watch on me all the time. They want me to suffer as long as possible. I've tried running away sometimes, but the authorities always catch me. They tell me, _'You shouldn't do that, you're parents love you, and are worried sick about you.' _I try to correct them, but by that time, I've been shoved back into my parent's "loving" arms.

There is nowhere to escape, and nowhere to escape too. I'm trapped in my own house. My life is a trap, filled to the brim with hateful parents, over controlling boyfriends, and people who just don't give a damn.

Kanna and those other two know that mom and dad don't love me, and they take every opportunity to remind me of that.

I actually like school. It's a safe-haven for me, whereas weekends are torture and breaks are hell. I purposely do badly in school just so I can stay at school longer. My teachers are pissed at me, my fellow peers amused. People think that I'm a spoiled rich girl and avoid me. The rich people know that I'm not spoiled, so they avoid me as well. The only people who come near me are those that think that they can get me to give them huge amounts of cash, or pull a Paris Hilton. Dick-heads.

If they think that, then they can go fuck themselves, for all I care. I have no friends. I have no reason to live, and if I could, I would end it all. Just to save myself from more of the pain.

I want to be like other girls, to laugh and flirt, to have parents that love them. I wouldn't care if I had to be some sort of geek, I just want to be someone other than who I am. But God must not care, because here I am, still the same person, still completely miserable.

Not everything is black and white. If it was, then I wouldn't be here telling you that. The people that are white, are the "goodie two-shoes". And although there are those that parade around like that, I have only met one that is truly white. The people that are black are always evil, like Naraku, like my parents. Being who I am, I know a lot of people like that. I myself am in between. I am not black, nor am I white. I am more of a dingy gray. Too good to be black, to bad to be white. I hate it all. I want to be one or the other. I don't want to be in-between. I want to be someone. Someone other than who I am. Someone who is happy. Someone who doesn't have horrible parents, and boyfriends who only care about fucking you.

But I am me. Kagura Ono. Rich abused girl.

Not everything is black or white. I know this because I am neither.

**A.N. **So there's the first part of the prologue, with Kagura in it. I'm going to introduce Sesshomaru in the next one, so bare with me please! And also, I expect 5 reviews or I won't continue.


	2. Prolouge Pt 2: Sesshomaru

**A.N. **Awww, you guys are the best! I got all the reviews that I wanted before I updated again, so thank all of you that reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, do you think that I would be here writing this? No, I thought not.

Prologue Part 2: Sesshomaru 

What is it with people thinking that if you're rich, that you are automatically happy? Because whoever first came up with that is an idiot. Of course, there is that study that money does buy happiness, about 1.7 million dollars that is.

Of course, for those already rich, all the money in the world can't make you happy. That's the way it is for me.

Although if anyone else knew, they would all be confused. I? The most popular guy at my school?

The captain of the soccer, football, baseball, and basketball teams?

The guy that all the girls (and a few guys) want?

No. They would all just look stunned for a few seconds, and then "catch on" to the joke, and play along with it. Of course you can't exactly depend on them, they don't know any better. None of them do.

Of course, the main reason that I am popular is because I'm filthy, stinking rich. The other is because I am not that bad in the looks department. Of course, there was that guy who told me that the reason his girlfriend broke up with him was because I was so freakin' hot, that she decided to pursue a new love interest.

But was that really my fault? The poor guy tried to practically kill me for being the cause of his heartache, but I care more about my reputation then a few broken bones, especially if they are someone else's.

I have the perfect grades, the perfect social ranking, the perfect family…

Well, scratch that last part. My family is far from perfect. As it turns out, my mother, isn't my real mother. She's my stepmother. My real mother died when I was around 1 years old, but I can still remember her. She was beautiful, and my father loved him very much, but then she was diagnosed with breast cancer soon after I was born. She put up a good fight for the early years of my life, but when I was one, she just couldn't take the strain anymore.

She had given up. She gave up on my father, and she gave up on me. Why? I do not know. Perhaps she was just too tired, or perhaps she just didn't want to take life anymore. But for whatever reason, she gave up. And I will never forgive her for that.

My father remarried shortly afterwards, to a woman named Izayoi. She's a beautiful woman, but never will be as beautiful as my mother. Less than a year after they were married, when I was 2, my younger brother, Inuyasha was born. As soon as he could walk we could not get along. I was always the intellectual one. He was always the brash, inconsiderate, impulsive, and above all stubborn. Of course Izayoi always said that all the Taisho men were always stubborn, and had bad tempers.

Father has always able to control his tongue, but when you can get him mad enough, might I suggest running far away. As for Inuyasha, he has always been an ass. He has the worst temper imaginable, and can be engaged in a full-out fighting match as soon as less than one syllable comes flying out of his mouth. My temper has always been kept under control, an advantage that keeps Inuyasha furious, and my peers crazy. But when I do get angry, something that has only happened once, is something that no one within 5,000-mile range is safe from.

Yes, it is that bad. The only one that had been able to calm me down was my little sister Rin. She was only one at the time, and I was twelve. Inuyasha ten. And my parents were nowhere to be found.

What had happened was, really, all a blur to me. I was angry with Inuyasha, angrier than I ever had been before. From what I remember, I discovered that one of the family's inheritance, an inheritance that should have been mine, was instead to be given to Inuyasha. I knew, that that was my birthright, and I deserved it. But did they listen? No, I got stuck with a lesser inheritance that Inuyasha should have gotten. The day I found out about that, I was struck with such a fury, that I was being consumed by it.

_I felt my nails and hair get longer. My nails became sharp, like several knives, and my hair was well past my waist before it would stop. My eyes we're swimming with red, and then all I could see was red. I thought nothing, only to…to kill. _

_I saw Inuyasha in front of me, but to me, he was not my little brother anymore, but my opponent, my enemy, my prey. It was like I was in a dream now that I reflect back on it. _

_I raised my hand, and I brought it down with so much power that it was amazing. It was exhilarating. I liked it. I adored the amount of power that was coursing through every fiber in my being. I raised it again, and I let the power exit my hand again. Inuyasha screamed, and he reeled backwards. I stepped forward again, and kept on hurting him, over and over again. It got so bad, that he was unconscious before I was finished with him. _

_I was about to deliver the final blow, the blow that would kill him, when my little sister stepped in. 'Sesshy? What are you dooin?' I stared at the little girl in front of me. She looked at me gently, and asked me again, 'What are you dooin?' _

_I stepped back, perceiving this little girl as a threat. I do not know why, because with the power that I had, I knew I could easily kill her. But I didn't want to. I cared about this little girl, and the other one too, though I hated to admit it. I looked back at the other figure. He was dying, and he was bleeding like Hell. All at once, I felt guilty. I stared back at the little girl in front of me. _

'_Why are you hurtink Inoowasha?' she asked. 'I, I don't know,' I replied huskily. I felt ashamed of myself. I didn't really want to hurt him. I didn't like what was happening. I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. All at once, my vision was clearing, and everything was going back to normal. _

_My hair and nails returned to their original length, and my eyes to their original color. 'Sesshy back?' she asked. Now I recognized her. It was my little sister. 'Yes,' I said, still shaken up a bit. 'Yes, I am back.' Rin smiled, and embraced me in a bear hug. _

_My father came back along with my mother, holding the groceries. My father was furious. He was yelling and screaming at me, while my head was hung in shame. However, my stepmother was much more sympathetic. 'Dear, he just wasn't ready to know the truth. He's too young to be expected to handle his powers. Now let's get Inuyasha here to the hospital.' And with that, we took Inuyasha to the hospital. He was there for a week before they finally released him. I said I was sorry, but he stayed away from me for a long time afterwards. To be honest, I doubt that father had even told him that he was the heir instead of me, and that was why he was so angry._

My father then decided to tell me that I was a demon. At first I was confused. I had thought that demons were evil creatures who would posses people. But they corrected me. That was a different type of demon. I was from a race of demons that people didn't know even existed. Dad was a demon, and mother was a demon. But Inuyasha was a half-demon, because Izayoi was a human. I thought that Rin at first was a half-demon as well, but my stepmother told me that the first child of a demon and a human is always the half-demon, but that the second and/or third is always a human.

So here I am, seventeen and a junior in high school. I am the seemingly perfect person. But am I really the perfect person?

I believe that the answer is no. No one is. And to tell you the truth, I have always felt that someone has been missing from my life.

Someone that can understand me, someone who can be there for me. I'm not talking about those crazy whores at my school who throw themselves in my path everyday. I mean someone who I can relate too, and I feel that I won't be happy until I can meet that someone.

Then again, what difference would it make even if I did meet the person that could do all of this? Something would happen, and I would be in the exact same situation as I am in now. I guess that I'll always be this miserable. Me, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Money can by happiness for some people, but for others

you can be left just as miserable as before.

**A.N. **Well there's the second part of the prologue, hope you like. Same as before, 5 reviews or no more story for you.


	3. Ch 1: Songs and Sucky Grades

**A.N. **Wow, I didn't think that this story was going to be nearly as popular as I thought it was going to be! My other stories must not be that good, or the readers must just be too lazy, but I've already got over a 100 hits on this story, and it took me forever on my first one! But once again, I would like to thank all of those that reviewed, and as for all you lazy bums that read but didn't review, REVIEW! And f.y.i. I don't give a damn whether it's a flame or not.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, although his brother's _way_ hotter (WHAT!)

Chapter 1: Songs, and Sucky Grades 

_Kagura was in a beautiful field, wearing a white and red kimono, and she had feathers in her lovely black hair. She felt happier than she ever had before in her life, she had no parents, no maniac boyfriends, no sinister siblings, all of it was gone._

_But what was the reason for all of this? She couldn't quite remember. She only knew that she hadn't done it by herself. Someone had helped her. But who? Who the Hell had seen her pain and decided to help her out? Who? Who dammit, she had to know. _

_Was it a girl? No, he might have hair like a girl's, but he was definitely a boy. A very hot boy, come to think of it. But who was it? Oh well, she decided, lying back on the soft, lush ground. _

_The flowers around her were fragrant, and the air was crisp and sweet. But she couldn't ignore the annoying feeling of not knowing who had enabled all of this to happen. _

"_AWWW, DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL HELPED ME?" She screamed, standing up so fast, she nearly lost her balance. _

_Overhead the clouds darkened, and the meadow's greenery died. The unpleasant stench of dead and dying things filled her nostrils. "What? Was it something I said?"_

"**KAGURA!"**

Kagura woke up instantly. "Wuzhapinin?" she muttered groggily. **"KAGURA ONO! UNLESS YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HER THIS SECOND, I'LL DISOWN YOU SO FAST THAT YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" **

"Awww, shut up! Can't a girl have some shut-eye around here?" she screamed. "And besides, I was disowned the minute I was born." She muttered. But she got out of bed and pulled something out of her closet.

A gray hoodie,with a black t-shirt, and camo pants, with the classic black converses. She pulled her hair into a small ponytail, and quickly brushed her teeth.

She tore off yesterday's page of her calendar. It was "A Gorey Year: A collection of works from Edward Gorey" that she had gotten for Christmas. Today it said: J is for James who took lye by mistake. Kagura winced. That was just plain sad, but the, "B is for Basil, assaulted by bears" was even worse. But featuring children that would all die was just wrong.

"**KAGURA!"**

"Aw, shit," and with that, Kagura went and grabbed her red messenger bag and headed downstairs. Just the beginning of another fun day. Yippee.

When she got down to the kitchen, her mother was awaiting her, plastic boobs and all. "I called you three times already. Why the Hell can't you ever come down on time? Well?" "Sorry, _mother, _I had no idea that you required my presence. You never did _before_."

Her mother scowled. "Just go outside. The bus will be here any minute now, and I want you out of this house before my aerobics teacher comes!" "You mean your pimp?" But before she could reply, Kagura raced out the door.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-SLAM!**

**"**Damn alarm clock." Sesshomaru crawled out of his enormous bed. "I hate Mondays, but then again, who doesn't?" He scowled. But he made his bed. It was white with smooth creamy sheets and silky blankets. All combined with the fluffiest pillows that you could ever imagine.

He chose his natural ensemble, an immaculate t-shirt,(this one was a green polo) and some blue jeans. His hair was brushed and shone like silver, **(A.N. Just so you know, it's only in his demon form that his hair is long, in his human form, it's just a regular length)** and his teeth were an immaculate glare.

He raced down to the kitchen where he met his younger brother, dressed in a red shirt that said Bite Me in black letters and dark blue jeans. His sister was in her favorite white blouse and red skirt with Mary Janes. He only grabbed a piece of toast, and with a short good-bye to his sister, (no good-bye for his brother) he was about to walk out the door when his stepmother stopped him. "Sesshomaru, dear, you do know what you're doing today, don't you?"

He scowled again. "Yes, I'm going to school. What does it look like?" "No, I'm talking about what you're doing _after _school today."

He stared at her. She sighed. "Remember? You're participating in that tutoring program, remember?" He glared. "What?"

She sighed again. "I've only gone over this a thousand times with you, Sesshomaru! Now I thought that I would have to do that with Inuyasha, but not with you!"

"Hey! I heard that, I'm right here you know!"

Pretending like she hadn't heard that, she continued. "You're doing this for credit in college, okay?" she said talking like one would to a toddler or a retarded person.

"Then why am I hearing about this right now?" "I told you already, Sesshomaru!" she cried exasperated. "I've already discussed this with you all weekend, or were you not paying attention?" "Er," "Oh, I give up!" throwing her hands up. "Sometimes, you're so impossible Sesshomaru. Maybe this will do good for you." And with that, she turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Women," Sesshomaru muttered incoherently. "Why do we need them anyway?" "Because we're the reason that you're here right now!" Izayoi called from the kitchen. Sesshomaru sweat dropped, and decided that he should continue his conversation with himself when he got into his car.

It was the coolest car ever; a 1960 edition Camaro, and he cherished it ever since he got it, which was last year on his 16th birthday. He even had enough security around it and in it too prevent anyone but himself to get near it. Especially Inuyasha. He sighed. But all he could do was hope that nothing would happen to it while he was at that stupid tutoring program. "Damn it, why do I have to do this anyway? I wonder what idiot I'm tutoring anyway." Little did he know that that "idiot" was going to be the one to change his life.

Kagura stared out the filthy window of the bus. She hated the bus almost as much as she hated her life. The only other highschoolers on it were the quote, "dorks, nerds, people that we're just not 'cool' enough to be seen with in society." At least not in high school. But when they became the owners of some big-ass company, all the people that had shunned them would be their lackeys, and suck-up to them at every possible moment.

Hypocrites. But for now, they had to content themselves with their dreams of glory and empires, and hitting on Kagura.

Right now, a nerdy sophomore named Jaken was trying with no success whatsoever to coax her on a date with him. Kagura decided to just ignore him, and added the mental note to herself that if he kept on bothering her, she would just beat him up. Again. He might have the best grades in his class, but he just couldn't take a hint. Especially the ones that was so plain that a complete retard would understand. But there were always exceptions.

"And so anyway, he said to me, that these pocket protectors won't protect as well as these, but I think that I got the better of him in a short time." He laughed in that dorkish way of his. "And then, this guy, he-" "As much as it pains me to go, this is my stop." Kagura said, thankful that she could get away from conversations of pocket protectors and the newest episode of Star Trek.

He frowned, obviously unhappy with the fact that she wasn't interested in him, but decided to pursue her more later. Oh well. "Well maybe I could talk to you some more later-" "Oh, look, is that that rare edition card that you were looking for?" "Where!" Kagura took this moment of his distraction to quickly flee. "I don't see it anywhere, but like I was saying, maybe-" he noticed that she was gone. "-later?"

First period: Math. Sesshomaru's favorite subject. He had no idea why so many people had trouble understanding it. It was just as basic as 1, 2, and 3. But then again, a lot of people in his class skipped it, so maybe that was the cause of it. Stupid of them to do that, but public opinion was that Mr. Myouga was the most boring teacher on the face of the planet, which was pretty much true. He resembled a flea, and he had huge, bulging eyes. Of course, the reason he was more tolerable of him was that he was his private tutor. His private _demon _tutor.

"Alright now class. We are going to study polynomials today." A groan emitted from most of those present at the moment. Mr. Myouga smiled grimly. "Don't worry, as long as you pay attention, this will be fairly easy for all of you. Now open your books to chapter 13, and we-" He was cut off by the opening of a door. Standing in it was a girl, that was attractive, or in some people's opinions, just plain hot. A few guys whistled. She smirked. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Myouga. Don't let me interrupt your 'interesting' lesson." Mr. Myouga frowned. "Ms. Ono, I expect you to be on time. This isn't helping your grades at all." "Oh, dear, I'm so scared. Please don't fail me, Mr. Myouga, I'll do anything." She said mockingly. "Now I'm fairly certain that you don't want me to hold you back, Kagura."

Kagura frowned. She wanted to get out of her parent's house in one piece, and another year in there would kill her. Saying nothing, she sat down in her seat. "Very well, now as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," eying Kagura. "Turn to page 489 in your textbooks and we'll begin studying polynomials."

Within 5 minutes, everyone except for Sesshomaru had zoned out. But even he was struggling. "Now, can anyone tell me the difference between monomials and binomials?" A hand rose in the back. "Yes, Mr. Cancemi?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" Some people snickered. "No, you may not, and next time I expect it to be related to the topic that is being discussed. This time I'll call on someone. Hmmm, Ms. Ono, perhaps you can redeem yourself." "Huh? Oh right." Kagura debated in her head for a minute. Should she allow herself to meet her standards of not knowing the answer, or should she get the answer right and salvage part of her grade? To do, or not to do. Hmmm, "Ms. Ono?" Mind made-up. "The difference is that monomials have one term and binomials have two." Some of the people snickered at her pathetic attempt to try to solve the answer, though most of them didn't know it themselves. "Very good Mrs. Ono, that is the correct answer." The snickers were quickly replaced by gasps. Kagura Ono, _the _Kagura Ono, had gotten an answer right? It was unheard of, preposterous.

Sesshomaru was amused. She had made herself look stupid, and then she got it right in spite of herself.

But the amazement had gone away in a matter of seconds as the bell rung. "Wait, wait! The homework for tonight is to do page 490 numbers 2-50 even! And Ms. Ono, I want to talk to you for a moment." Kagura stopped packing and strode over to him. He waited until everyone was out of the room. "Now Ms. Ono, your grades have been dropping. And I am very concerned. You had a B in the first quarter, and now it's a very low D, any lower and it will become an F. Now we don't count F's on the progress reports, but if you manage to keep that F on the report card, then I will be forced to hold you back. And I would really not want to do that, and I have also noticed that you are not doing that well in your other classes as well. I am sorry about this, but I'm afraid that I will have to make you go to tutoring." Kagura stared at him. "What?" "Yes, I'm afraid that it has come to that. Now, Ms. Ono, is anything going on at home that is preventing you from doing your homework?" Kagura stared at him for a few seconds. _'Should I tell him? Tell him about my horrible life? It might help, I don't have any friends here, and the only connection that I have here is Naraku, and I could care less whether I get separated from him or not. But my parents would bribe the authorities. They always do, it would be pointless.' _

She glanced back at Mr. Myouga. "No. I have no problems at home." She turned to leave. "Bye."

Mr. Myouga stared at her retreating figure. _'She's lying. She took to long with that answer. Poor girl.' _

Lunchtime: Kagura's most hated time of the day. One, because it marked the halfway mark of the day, which meant freedom for everyone else, and coming home to pain and torture for Kagura. The other one was because she had no one to sit with because Naraku went to private school, and no one else wanted to associate with her. Except for Jaken.

Right now, the annoying pest was trying to talk to her about the benefits of headgear. Kagura would have moved, but there was nowhere else to sit. She resolved to eat fast, and make her escape. "So anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Star Trek convention." Kagura was not in a good mood right now, unfortunately for him. "Look, I don't want to go out on a date with you. I already have a boyfriend! You have the highest average in your class, so why can't you take a hint dammit! I-do-not-like-you-because-you-are-a-nerd-and-you-are-the-ugliest-thing-that-I-have-ever-seen-and-you-look-like-a-toad-and-I'd-rather-french-a-jock-then-you!" She said through gritted teeth. "Seriously?" A jock called from across the room. Kagura reddened when she realized that she had shouted that. "No." she said with finality. And proceeded with dumping the contents of her tray on to the unfortunate toad's head. With that, she swept out of the room, holding her head up high.

The jock that had asked her that, stared at her butt while she left. "Darn, I hate it when people say what they don't mean. I was hoping for some action there." **SMACK!**

"Oww," he said rubbing a large bump on the back of his head. "Now Sango, I don't appreciate you hitting me like that." Sango glared at him viciously. "I'll stop when you stop being a perv, Miroku."

"Aww, will both of you stop being weird! I'm trying to eat here!" Miroku sighed. "Sorry, Inuyasha, I will try to be much better next time." "Feh." Inuyasha sat back in his seat, ignoring the stares of hopeful girls. He only had time for one girl. "Hey you guys!" "About time you got here, Kagome." Kagome frowned but sat next to Inuyasha. "So what did I miss?" "Nothing much, just Miroku trying to hit on another innocent girl." Sango replied. "Hardly, that girl dumped her food on that guy's head." Inuyasha contradicted. "Well I would too, if he wouldn't leave me alone." Sango said, while casually examining her fingernails. "Who was that girl anyway?" Miroku asked. "She looks like a punk, so why was she sitting alone with only that sophomore geek as company? Or is she a poser?" "No, she's a punk," said Sango. "It's just that she's rich and most rich people are preps, so the other punks just think that she's a poser." She looked up thoughtfully for a minute. "Hey, what's her name again?" "I believe that her name is Kagura Ono." They all looked up at this new voice. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha.

"I merely came to talk to you about something." He said. "Fine." And with that, Inuyasha stood up and followed his brother out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, now that I'm here, what the Hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared. "I came to tell you that because of your mother, I have to stay after school for tutoring." Inuyasha gawked. "You! You have to go to tutoring!" "No, you fool. _I_ have to _tutor _some idiot so they don't flunk out of school." "Oh. Damn, I was hoping for some new black-mail material." **WHAM! **"Owww! What the Hell was that for!" "I have more pressing matters to attend to you besides disciplining you, but if you would rather me leave, then I will go, leaving you to walk home as usual when you have the chance to drive my Camaro home." Inuyasha's ears perked. "Say what?" "I said, though I have a feeling that I am going to deeply regret this, that since I have to stay after school today, that I will allow you to drive the Camaro home." "Really! YES!" Inuyasha pumped his fist in the air. "However, if you do not take care of my car, I will make you pay for every penny." Inuyasha pouted. "Great way to ruin my joy. You just love making me miserable, don't you Sesshy?" **WHAM!**

"Hey!" "How many times must I tell you not to call me that? Do it again, and you will walk home." "Fine, but I have a question." "Ask away." "Why are you letting me drive it home, when you could yourself after tutoring?" "Because it will be dark by the time I am done, and I have no desire to have anyone attempt to steal, and/or vandalize it." "Oh." And with that, Inuyasha went to go and share the news with his friends.

Sesshomaru was about to walk away, when **SMACK! **"Hey, watch it!" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl who had just bumped into him. "Excuse me?" he said coldly. "I said watch it! I have places to go, and I don't need to waste my time with people that won't watch where they're going!" He glared. "I believe that you are mistaken. You were the one that ran into me, remember?" She returned the glare. But then recognition crossed her face. "Hey I know you! You're that guy in my math class!" "So?" "So, I'm just saying." "Well I know that you're Kagura Ono." "Yeah, well." She said dusting herself off. "I don't have any time for introducing myself formally, so I'll be going now." Sesshomaru stared at her retreating figure. "Bitch."

Kagura finally made it to her destination. She pulled out one of the hairpins in her hair, and jimmied the lock. She stepped out into the fresh air, and took out the Juicy Fruit that she had been chewing. She placed it into the doorjamb to prevent it from locking once it closed. She found her spot, and lay down. Even though she hated eating lunch, and being down at the cafeteria, she loved being able to go wherever she wanted once she was done. And that place was the roof of the school.

She sighed. _'Why me? Why do I have to go to tutoring? Why do I have to be the one no one wants to hang out with? Why do I have to be tortured into near insanity because I have psychopath parents? Why, why, why?" _She sighed deeply. "I just hope that I don't get someone like that jerk down in the hallway as a tutor." _'Tutoring,' _"Oh, dammit! I have to call Naraku!" Even though she rode the bus to school, Naraku always brought her back home. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket, (it used to be her older brother's) and quickly dialed his number.

It rang for a few seconds before he answered. "What?" he asked. "Naraku, it's me." "Yes, Kagura what do you need?" "I'm going to have to stay after school today." She braced herself for the inevitable question: "Why?" he asked, clearly annoyed and on the border of angry. "I have to stay to be tutored." "That's it? You're ditching me just because of something that damn retarded!" "No, I'm not ditching you, I have to go there, I-" "You nothing! Kagura, you're going to come meet me at the same time you meet me all the time, no matter what." "But-" "No buts!" Kagura felt herself getting angry. "Well I have to go otherwise I'll never get through my junior year!" She heard deep breathing on the other line. "Fine. How long will this go on for?" "Until 6, and it's everyday until they don't think I need help anymore." There was a pause on the other end. "Well you better get your grades up fast, or else." Kagura shivered. She didn't need to be told what 'or else' would be. "Fine." "I'll see you at 6 then. Bye, babe." There was a click on the other line. "Damn him!"

The bell then sounded, signifying the end of lunch. Kagura decided to not lower her grade anymore, and decided to not be late for class. She raced down the stairs and down the hallway. All the while thinking how terrible her life was. Little did she know that that was about to change.

The day was over, much to the delight of most of the student population. But alas, this was not so for Kagura, Sesshomaru, and the rest of the students who had been wrangled into being the tutor, or the tutoree. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock. He was sitting at a little desk, with multiple books beside him all for the use of teaching, or at least trying to teach, the student. He was going to tutor one of his fellow Juniors. Seniors tutored Seniors, Sophomores tutored Sophomores, Freshmen tutored Freshman, and the same was to be said for Juniors. They each were equipped with the books from all the subjects that they were not doing well in, and they each set in a different section of the library, with chairs in front of them for the tutored to sit in.

So far, his person hadn't arrived yet. Not that he cared. "So I see your person hasn't come yet, milord." Crap. "What do you want, Jaken?" "I was also dragged into the unfortunate task of tutoring those with less brains then ourselves." Sesshomaru stared at him. To him it seemed that Jaken should have been one of the ones to _be_ tutored, not the one _to_ tutor. At least in social skills.

Jaken had been following Sesshomaru ever since last year, and Sesshomaru found it quite annoying. "Don't you have to be at your table in case your person comes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh, quite right. Farewell milord!" "Stop calling me that!" he called after him. "Oh, sorry milord!" Sesshomaru clenched his fist, but he didn't do anything.

Then he heard a voice ask, "Hey, is this where I go for tutoring?" "Yes, here's your table Ms. Ono." _'Damn, she's here? Whatever happens, please do not let me be the one to tutor her, please-damn.' _Kagura was standing in front of his table. "Oh come on, your kidding me right! Dammit!"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Just sit down so we can get this over with as soon as possible." She returned the glare, but sat down. "So where do you want to start?" he asked through clenched teeth. "It doesn't matter to me as long as it gets me out of here." "Very well. I suggest we start on math." "Now where do you have problems?" "Everywhere." "Specifically." "Everywhere." He resumed their glaring match. She smirked. "There's problems throughout this whole math book, isn't there?" "That was a pathetic attempt at humor, I'm sorry to say." "Oh please, you're not sorry about that, you're just sorry that you have to be here. Pathetic." She was fuming. "You're just another spoiled rich jerk, who could care less about anything besides his possessions. It makes me sick to just look at you."

"Well excuse me, but you're rich too, or are there two Ono families in this town?" She clenched her jaw. "I may be rich, but don't think that I was raised on a bed of roses." This perked Sesshomaru's interest. "What do you mean by that? As far as I know, the rest of the Ono's are all good at something. Or are you just jealous because they all have something that they're good at and you're the family mistake?" This was what hit home.

"What did you say?" she questioned low, and dangerously. Sesshomaru smirked. He had found her soft spot. Now to poke and prod it a little bit more. "So that is why." He laughed a little.

Kagura stood up so fast that she knocked the chair over. She was jealous, and the fact that he knew that was infuriating. "I don't have to listen to this!" she snarled. "I don't even know why I came here in the first place!" And she turned to leave. "I believe it was because you just wanted to become something that you'll never achieve," he said calmly. Kagura whirled around. "How dare you," and in one step, she slapped him. Hard.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, but hardened into an angry glare. He too stood up. "What did you just do?" But before he gave her a chance to reply, he grabbed her wrist. "Well?" Kagura didn't think right then, but her instincts told her that it was time for some payback. "What's the matter? Did you just get pissed off at a little girl like me?" He fumed, and tightened his grip around her arm even more. She winced inwardly. _'This guy has an iron grip, is he even human?' _she thought. "You know what I did. And I'll do it again unless you let go of me."

Sesshomaru felt angry, angrier then he had ever felt before, except for that one time when he was twelve… _'No,'_ he told himself. _'Not again. I might have lost my temper that time, but I refuse to let her get to me now.' _

Kagura thought that she was losing her mind. Did his eyes just, no, impossible. Is it? Did they flash red for a second? She decided to just get out of there. "Let-me-go." She stated.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered for a moment, and he looked like he had a headache for a moment. But he let her go. To avoid even more confrontation from him, she did the only thing that she could. She ran. She ran out of the library and into the hallway. She ran out of the school, and she ran all the way home. She opened the door and ran past a few servants, and the maid, and she didn't stop running until she had gotten all the way up to her room, where she closed and locked the door, and threw herself on her bed.

She caught her breath for a minute, and then reflected on what she had just done. "Did I just run… away? From him?" she groaned angrily. "Damn! He must think that I'm such a fool! How could I run away! I'll be the laughing-stock at school! Oh, dammit, dammit, dammit!" She fell back on her bed, and glanced at her room.

It wasn't the best room, but for her it was fine. It was a good thing that she wasn't claustrophobic though, considering it was the size of a medium-sized closet. Her bed just had old, white sheets, and a woolen blanket over it, with a small pillow. The once white paint was old and kind of cream-colored now, and there was a single light hanging down from the ceiling. She had a nightstand that she had gotten from scavenging in the attic, and on it a small boombox complete with CD's in a lopsided tower besides them. For her closet, she just had a box. Her own little escape. She had found some money and used it for glow-in-the-dark stars when she was eight. They had always made her room look a little bit bigger. The only decoration on the walls was a single white fan with red designs on it. Since her parents couldn't stand her, the butler told her of how she had managed to get it. It was given to her when she was born, the only present that she had ever gotten, but for some reason, it was part of the reason that her parents hated and despised her. Although this reason, she was never told.

She decided to pull out her homework and do it, just to try to save herself from the humiliation of facing Sesshomaru at tutoring again. And so, all the while she struggled with it, trying to remember what all her teachers had said when they had been teaching her this.

Sesshomaru just stood there. He knew he had gone a little crazy there, but was it really crazy enough to send Kagura running? It had to have been. What else? Oh, he was going to get it this time. Kagura was a mortal, and he was a demon. And if any mortals found out about demons, well, when they had their private sessions, Myouga told him all about what had happened before.

_'Alright, so that's our lesson for today, I will see you next time, Sesshomaru.' 'Myouga?' 'Yes?' 'Why is it that humans can't know about demons?' Myouga sighed, and adjusted his glasses. _

'_Well you see, it was a long time ago, but what happened was that there was a time when demons and humans existed together peaceably, and humans knew that demons existed. But one day, a demon fell in love with a human girl. But the girl would have nothing to do with him. The demon tried everything to seduce her, but she still wouldn't so much as glance at him. _

_One day he finally got fed up with her refusing him, so he kidnapped the poor girl, and took her to his castle. She was never seen again. Meanwhile, the humans in villages began hearing the tale of the unfortunate maiden. Her name was Midoriko, and she was very beautiful, some even said that she was a miko, a powerful priestess. And the name of the demon is unknown to us. But like I was saying, people heard the tale of how she was kidnapped by that demon, and they began to be afraid. Soon they began banning their children from seeing demons, and demons that lived in the village were shunned. _

_But not so long afterwards, a new type of demon emerged. A horrible demon that ate of the flesh of men, and possessed them. The humans became so frightened, that all demons that had not left the villages at this point, we're chased out. And soon the older generation was telling the younger generation of the atrocities committed by the demons, so that when they grew up, they hated us even more. _

_But one day, about 500 years ago, a war began. A war between humans and demons. A war of ultimate supremacy. A war of survival. There were several battles, each worse than the last. But then came the ultimate battle. The battle that would determine the end of the war. But it's ironic what happened. No one won. And the remaining humans and demons looked at the bodies and corpses of the fallen ones, and they asked themselves, "What have we done?" and so, the humans and demons decided to bury their dead, and rebuild their society. But they also decided that demons and humans could not live together, so the demons decided to masquerade as humans, and live in a human world. That generation of humans didn't tell the next about demons, and when one of them slipped up, they would just say that it was a story. In time, demons were completely erased from the minds of men, and it has been so ever since. And that is why, humans must never know that demons exist, because it would be the end of all that we had worked to rebuild in these past 500 years. _

And he had slipped up. You would expect Inuyasha to slip up on something like this, but him? It was preposterous. But what was it about her that made him almost make the biggest mistake of his life? Well, since she was gone, he decided that he might as well go home.

But all on his walk home, he couldn't help but think of what had happened between them at the library. He finally got to his house. Izayoi was on the front porch, watering the plants. She looked surprised. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you home until 2 hours later? What happened?" "She never showed up." Was Sesshomaru's answer. It was a lie, but it was an answer, and that was good enough for him. "Oh, okay." she mumbled, and then went back to her geraniums. Sesshomaru went in the study to clear his head. And to do that, he decided to do his homework. Some World History had to do the trick. But this proved nearly impossible, as it was after Inuyasha got home that he had finally finished.

And all that time, she was on his mind. Why had she been able to set him off like that when the only one who had been able to do that had been Inuyasha, and it had taken him years to get that angry, and it wasn't just Inuyasha that was involved with it, it was the inheritance too, but she had only spent a few minutes time with him and nearly succeeded in getting him to slip up.

But how? That was the question of the night as he settled down in bed. How?

Kagura had finished her homework…in four hours, but she had finished it, and that was what counted. Now for some music. Since it was only 3:30 when she had run out, it was only 7, which she was glad about. She debated on which CD to put in. There were so many choices, from My Chemical Romance to System of a Down. But then again she wasn't really in the mood for hard rock tonight, so she settled down for some Green Day. It was their latest CD, American Idiot, and though she like most of their older fans resented them for going "mainstream" she had to admit it wasn't half-bad. So far her favorite song on it was Holiday, but she hadn't really listened to all the songs. She decided to listen to one of those tonight; she hadn't bothered before because they were both nearly 10 minutes long. She settled on the second one, Jesus of Suburbia. She popped it in, and pressed the button and waited a moment.

Some chords on a drum played, and clear as rain, Billie Joe Armstrong's voice resounded from the speakers.

_I'm the son of rage and love, _

_the Jesus of Suburbia,_

_the bible of, "none of the above", _

_on a steady di-et of,_

_soda pop and ritalin _

_no one ever died for my _

_sins in Hell_

_as far as I can tell,_

_at least the ones I got away with_

_But there's nothing wrong with me, _

_this is how I'm s'posed to be,_

_in the land of make-believe_

_that don't believe in me,_

_Get my television fix,_

_sitting on my crucifix_

_the living room, in my private womb,_

_while the mom's and Brad's are away_

_So fall in love and fall in debt,_

_to alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane_

_to keep me insane_

_doin' someone else's cocaine_

"Interesting," Kagura said to herself. This song wasn't bad at all. It kind of defined her in a way. Then the song changed.

_At the center of the earth_

_in the parking lot,_

_of the 7-11 where I was taught,_

_the motto was just a lie,_

_it says "Home is where your heart is"_

_but what a shame_

'_cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same._

_we're beating out of time._

_City of the Dead_

_At the end of another lost highway, _

_signs misleading to nowhere_

_City of the Damned_

_Lost children with dirty faces today,_

_no one really seems to care_

_I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall_

_like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall_

_and so it seemed to confess_

_it didn't say much but it only confirmed_

_that the center of the earth is the end of the world._

_And I could really care less._

"I guess I can relate to that a little," Kagura murmured. No one really cares, do they?

_I don't care! _

_I don't care, If you don't,_

_I don't care, If you don't_

_I don't care, If you don't care,_

_I don't care, If you don't_

_I don't care, If you don't_

_I don't care, If you don't care,_

_Oh, I don't care!_

_Everyone's so full of shit! _

_Born and raised by hypocrites._

_Hearts recycled but never saved,_

_from the cradle to the grave._

_We are the kids of War and Peace!_

_From Anaheim to the Middle East._

_We are the disciples and stories of,_

_the Jesus of Suburbia! _

_Land of make-believe! _

_And they don't believe in me,_

_land of make believe _

_And I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

"To true," she mused. "All to true. I guess I don't really care."

_Dearly beloved, are you listening?_

_I can't remember a word that you were saying_

_Are we demented, or am I disturbed?_

_The space in between insane and insecure._

_Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?_

_Am I retarded, or am just overjoyed?_

_Nobody's perfect, and I stand accused,_

_for lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse._

"Well of course he's not listening, no one has time to."

_To live, and not to breathe_

_is to die, in tragedy._

_To run, to run away, to find, what to believe._

_And I, leave behind, this hurricane of fucking lies!_

_I lost, my faith, to this town, that don't exist._

_So I run, I run away,_

_to the light, of masochists._

_And I, leave behind, this hurricane of fucking lies!_

_And I walked this line a million and one fucking times!_

_But not this time!_

"If only, if only."

_I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize. _

_When there ain't nowhere you can go,_

_runnin' away from pain when you've been victimized,_

_tales of another broken_

_home!_

_Where we run,_

_Where we run,_

_Tales of another broken home!_

The song was finally over. Kagura reached over and switched it off. "Interesting song, now if only I could run away. And it wouldn't matter where I would have to run to, I would find a place. I know I could."

With that, Kagura pulled on a black nightshirt out of her box-closet, and let her hair loose before snuggling under the covers. She sat up for a minute and pulled on the string to the light bulb. With a satisfying click, she quietly lay down, and closed her eyes and let sleep claim them. It had been a very long day.

**A.N. **Well there's the first chapter. I feel proud of myself, this is the longest chapter I've ever done, 13 pages! Sorry if it's too long. I would have updated yesterday, but my mom grounded me. But here ya'll go, and don't forget my rule, 5 reviews, or no story for you.


	4. Ch 2:Eyes of Sadness and Pain

**A.N. **OMG, I am so sorry! Especially for those that I told I would update on Thursday, but** t**hank you all for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, since you guys are all so awesome! Special thanks to **RickyElRey** for pointing out one very crucial (and very obvious, now that I think about it) mistake, and also for **HakoudoushiGurl **for her support, and for those of you that weren't mentioned, I just want to say thank you all, and I am _really _sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I feel awful about it, but I'll quit blabbing. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Jaken…but this plot is mine. If it isn't original, then my apologies to those that feels as if I have taken their story. If I have done so, then I have done so inadvertently.

_Chapter 2: Eyes of Sadness and Pain_

_Sesshomaru stared at a calm, cool pool. He was wearing a white kimono with red designs at the end of the sleeves, puffy white pants, and black shoes that looked like boots. At his waist was a yellow belt with two swords tucked in them. _

_All he could tell was that he was in his demon form, his hair was well past his waist, he had purple markings on his cheeks and red eye shadow. His ears were pointed as well. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was his eyes, they were, like always, amber-gold. The only way that a mortal, if they knew of the old ways, could tell a demon from a human, is if their eyes were not chocolate-brown, blue, or green. Of course there were demons that had those types of colorings for their eyes. But most of the people who knew of the old ways, were in the country, a place where most demons avoided._

_Sesshomaru's attention was taken away from his reflection to witness a young woman, about his age approaching him. She was wearing a white and red kimono, and her black hair was elegantly put up in a ponytail with white feathers and jade beads. He stood up. _

_As she came closer, he noticed that it was Kagura. Sesshomaru glared, but then noticed that something was dripping from her sleeve. It was dark-red, and a sickeningly stench came with it. His eyes widened. There could be no mistaking it. It was blood, and it didn't come from any paper cut, either. _

_She finally got to a close enough distance of him that they could talk. "What happened to you, Kagura?" She stared at him with her brown eyes, but remained mute. "Tell me Kagura, who did this to you?" She examined his soul with those eyes of hers. These eyes were full of pain, sadness, but they looked dead to him. Not like her eyes yesterday, they were full of vigor and spark, but these… "Help me." She said simply. Then she fell down. _

_Sesshomaru got onto his knees and started to shake her. "Kagura, Kagura!" A horrible laugh filled the air, while Sesshomaru kept on shaking her, even though in this dream, she was already dead._

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he sat up fast. His breathing was labored, and he felt sweaty. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his room. "Damn it, how could I get scared from a dream?" He looked at the clock on his bed stand. It read: 6:30. "Well what do you know, time to get up anyway." He jumped out of his bed, and walked to his closet.

He looked for a minute then pulled out some jeans, a white t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. He didn't feel like one of his classic polos today. However the white K-Swiss' were a must. He was about to open the door, but he stopped. His demon senses were tingling in anticipation. It was one of those times that happened ever so rarely. He was so quiet that you could practically hear the hearts' of the dead, beating. And then it happened.

"**_INUYASHA!" _**A shrill, high voice shrieked.

It was followed by that sound you hear whenever someone has just shouted into a microphone, and what sounded like a girl screaming (can you guess who's screaming?). And then a, **_"WHAT THE-"_** with a loud **BANG! **Which was from the screamer, who had just banged his head on to the ceiling, or rather, the floor of Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as Inuyasha began screaming expletives at the offender, who was none other than Rin. Rin, on a megaphone with the volume well past normal. "Now I remember why I got her that thing." He said. And with that he made his way down to the kitchen for a nice, big breakfast.

When Inuyasha appeared out of his room, he said casually, "Inuyasha, you must be proud of yourself, I never knew that your vocabulary was so colorful, I didn't even know half of the words that you just said. You must feel extremely dignified, and for sharing them with Rin, you must be pleased." Inuyasha snarled, and slammed the door. Sesshomaru smirked.

It looked like today was going to be a good day.

**_"KAGURA!"_**

"Five more minutes please!" **_"NOW!"_**

"The Almighty has spoken." Kagura sighed. But she rolled out of bed, and began rummaging through her closet, er box. Today she decided on a black skirt with a yellow Rolling Stones shirt, a bomber jacket, and her signature black converses.

She walked to the bathroom to complete the ritual of every girl's morning primping. She frowned at the dark circles under her eyes. "Damn, what time was it when I went to sleep?" She eyed some concealer of her mother's. "Well what they don't know won't hurt them, usually."

She heard a car honking outside. "What the-" "Kagura, Naraku's here!" _'What? He never comes in the morning unless-'_ Kagura froze. _'Damn, I forgot to tell him,' _She gulped nervously, but retrieved her bag from her room and headed down the stairs. _'Maybe I can just get some breakfast before I have to face him-oh shit.' _In all his glory, there was Naraku, his rage and fury concealed by the smug look on his face.

"Hello, Kagura." "H-hi." "I'm afraid that I didn't see you when I came to pick you up from school yesterday." "Oh, yeah, that, well you see, the thing is-" "And I waited for you for a good 2 hours before I realized that you weren't there." "Er, well-" "I thought that I would make up for it today by taking you to school today."

Kagura gulped nervously. This was sure as hell not going to end well. But with any luck, she could possibly escape the beating that was sure to come _after _school had ended today.

Before she could act, Naraku had grabbed her by the arm and was leading her to his car. He pushed her in the passenger side and got in on the other side. He quickly sped away, and Kagura was positive that he was breaking a few speeding laws as well. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst, but surprisingly, it never came.

She opened her eyes. They were outside of her school. She looked back at Naraku questioningly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, _this_ time." His voice full of malice. She stared into his eyes. They were red, but they were always like that. She saw herself reflected in them. He stared into her chocolate-brown eyes. **(A.N. You'll see why her eyes are like that later on)** "I expect to see you when school's out." "But the tutoring-" "Dammit, I don't care! I'll get you, whether you show up or not."

Kagura got out of the car, and Naraku sped away. Somehow she had the feeling that when he said 'get her' he hadn't exactly meant pick her up. She groaned.

Today was turning out worse than last.

Sesshomaru slammed his locker shut. _'First period here I come.' _He turned and saw Kagura rummaging through her own messy locker.

_'Old gym sock, eraser, last year's textbook; damn, I had to pay for that already! Last month's lunch; eww, did that just move? Something that looks, **sniff**, and smells like crap, my My Chemical Romance CD; hey, I've been looking for that! Ah! Here it is.' _

And with that, she proceeded to unearth her math books. "Finally! And I actually did my homework. Too bad I didn't get any of it." "Well maybe if you had stayed behind for tutoring, you _would_ have gotten it, although I would hardly believe that you would be able to comprehend something as simple as that."

Kagura whirled around. She narrowed her eyes. "Sesshomaru." "Don't say my name, this Sesshomaru does not appreciate that you are befouling my name with that tongue, sharp as it is." Kagura smirked. "I can say anything I want to. You're not the boss of me." Sesshomaru glared. "You sound like my little sister." "Well," Kagura rummaged around for an acceptable comeback. "Well why am I even talking to you? I've got places to go, people to see." And she hastily made her retreat.

Sesshomaru was about to remark back, but decided to let it go. It would give him the time to think of a good comeback when they picked this up again.

First period wasn't nearly as bad as Kagura had thought it would have been. She actually made an effort to pay attention, but she soon succumbed to the horrible sensation that most teenagers regard to as boredom, or in more extreme terms, dying of it. She had failed her math homework, but she did manage to scrape in a participation grade. But as much as she had hoped, to her dismay she found that she still had to attend tutorials in the dreaded library with the even more dreaded Sesshomaru.

Next period was English. It was a hard subject, which was funny considering that about 90 percent of the school spoke the language. Of course, most people found it a waste of their time, so like math, it was skipped. Kagura usually ditched too, but considering her pitiful grade point average, she decided to remain. Fortunately, the teacher of this subject, an old maid by the name of Ms. Kaede, was a good deal less boring then Mr. Myouga. She could even make the subject exciting. But her downfall was that she, like most old people, enjoyed talking about "the good ole days". Unfortunately, she realized that _He _was in this class as well.

Today she was teaching them the importance of the conjunction. It wasn't so bad, until she started singing the Schoolhouse Rock song, "Conjunction Junction". Now I'm not sure about you, but I'm fairly certain that when most of your teachers put a show on, you eagerly watch it, and at lunch, gossip to your friends about it. But then again, you weren't in her class.

"Make it stop!" groaned a lanky boy in the front. "Oh dear God, take me now!" cried another. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to retain his self-control and dignity by not doing anything. But with his sensitive ears and the harsh, off-key high pitches of her singing, this proved nearly impossible. Kagura on the other hand, was enjoying herself.

When Ms. Kaede had finally stopped, Kagura clapped. "Bravo!" she called. "Dude, why are you clappin'? That fricken' sucked!" said a boy right next to her.

"Mr. Cancemi, is their something wrong with my singing?" "No ma'am, there was nothing wrong with it." "Good." "And now, as I was saying…" And with that she proceeded to tell them all about adverbs, in song.

But finally the horrific torture was over. Well not quite. "Ye will all be writing a paper on topic that I will give ye, and Ms. Ono? I would like to speak with ye."

Kagura sighed. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately. "Ms. Kaede, I know that my grades have been bad, Mr. Myouga has already talked to me about them, and I'm going to tutorials to help fix them, so you don't need to say anything else." And she turned to leave.

"That is fine with me, but I want to talk to ye on a different matter." Kagura walked back, curious, even though her side with common sense screamed, "Run away!" "Ye don't seem to have much friends," Kagura stiffened. "And ye sure do seem to favor clothes with long sleeves," "So?" Ms. Kaede looked her straight in the eye. "Ms. Ono, don't deny it, ye are not happy with your life, and it is apparent to me that your family is not helping the matter at all, making it worse in fact."

She was stunned. How could she possibly know? "I don't know what you're talking about." Was her answer. "I'm afraid that ye do." Kagura stared at her shoes. She didn't speak for a minute, but when she did, her reply was short and simple: "Well alright, you are right, but what's the use of bringing it to court. My parents are rich, and it doesn't matter how the law works, everyone knows that the rich and famous are above the law. Just look at Michael Jackson for Christ's sake. He got out on bail even though nearly all of America's convinced that he's a creepy child molester, whereas a common person would have been locked up for a long time. And then there's Nicky Hilton, she only had to spend one night in jail, while other people that had pulled a stunt like that would have been there awhile. Face it, Ms. Kaede. It doesn't matter, they'll win, and I'll have to go back to them and be a "happy" little rich girl again. So don't bother, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." And with that she walked away.

But before she walked out the door, Ms. Kaede spoke one more time. "That may be, but ye need friends to pull ye through this. I know that I can not substitute for a peer, and that I can not be a friend of ye, but I can help ye, just tell me." Kagura however, did not answer, but closed the door softly behind her. But her teacher's words echoed in her head.

Sesshomaru was headed to carpool. The day was finally over. The school part of the day had proved uneventful, thank God, but he found himself worrying over the latter part. Why? He had no clue. Perhaps it was his demonic dog instincts that told him so. He was walking out to the parking lot when he saw Kagura.

"Damn, how could I have forgotten, I have tutoring to do." And he was about to turn and head back to the library, when he realized. "Wait, then what in the seven hells is Kagura doing here?" His question was answered when a sleek black convertible pulled up to the curb. Kagura pulled open the door, and got in. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _'What is that foul smell? It's demon, but what is Kagura doing with a demon?' _He sniffed some more. _'Half-demon I should say.' _

He raced to his car, and placed the key in the ignition. "I don't know what is going to happen, but whatever it is it can't be good." And he decided to tail it at a distance. Nothing happened at first, the two figures in the car didn't do anything, and it looked like it was just Kagura's boyfriend picking her up from school. _'I guess it should come as no surprise that she has a boyfriend, I mean, she is fairly attractive-wait, what?' _

Sesshomaru felt dirty. _'No, no I do **not **have feelings for that bitch,' _and he was about to turn around and go home when he saw the car pull into a dark alley. He smelled some other humans there, and he knew: "It's an ambush."

**A.N. **Yes, I'm so evil, heh heh, there's a cliffie for you. I was going to go into the ambush scene, but I figured that since I told all of you reviewers that I was going to update on Thursday, I should at least update today. And I also wanted to wish ya'll a very happy Easter. Remember my rule: Review, or no more story for you.


	5. Ch 3: Saved by the Tutor

**A.N. **Yes, I am alive! And I get out of school today, so I'm happy! Since I'm in the 8th grade, I get to get out of school early because we're the graduating class. The only way that it could get ruined is if I don't pass at least one of my finals. If that happens, I won't get my diploma which means that I don't graduate, so I'd have to go to summer school or retake the final I failed, but fortunately, I have seen some of my final grades, and I have passed them all, so the outlook is fairly positive. Yay me!

**Disclaimer: **(to the tune of "If I Was a Rich Girl") If I owned Inuyasha, (chorus) Then I'd be the happiest little girl in the whole wide world. But sadly I don't, so I'll be stuck singin' this song all day, all day loooong…

_Chapter 3: Saved by the Tutor_

Kagura hadn't forgotten about what had happened the previous day; she knew that she was going to be punished. That was just the way it was, and the most ironic thing about the whole situation was that she couldn't get out of it. No matter how hard she tried, she was always trapped. So it came as no surprise when Naraku pulled into a dark alley. But what did surprise her was the fact that there were other people there as well. _'I just hope that they're homeless bums.'_

"Now you are going to find out what happens to those that keep me waiting, Kagura." Kagura remained motionless but the fear ran down her spine in a cold quiver. Naraku got out of the car and shut the door, and went to talk to the shadowy figures that resided there. As he talked to them, Kagura was debating on whether or not to make a break for it. Too late. "Kagura, I have some friends that I would like you to meet." Kagura stayed where she was; petrified at what she was afraid Naraku was about to do to her. "Kagura?" Naraku said, with more malice in his voice than anything else.

Kagura shakily opened the car door on her side and got out. Best to get this over with. "Well, it took you long enough. Kagura, say hello to my friends." Naraku's "friends" snickered. Kagura stayed still, and hoped, no, _prayed _for a miracle. But then again, she had been praying all her life for a miracle, and so far, that had never happened.

Naraku must've seen how Kagura felt, though she betrayed no emotions, so he grabbed her arm. "Now, now, we can't have you running away, now can we?" More snickers. "Well then, let's have a little fun, now." Even more snickers, followed by the shadowy figures starting to surround her.

Kagura was not one to feel fear, she was not one to cry. She was nearly emotionless; all the years that her parents had spent either ignoring her or being nasty and beating her, had drained all of the good emotions. She was never happy, she was never sad. And up until she was nine years old, she had felt fear; fear that her parents would never love her, fear that her parents would kill her. But not anymore. She was just an unhappy, abused girl. But this time, she actually felt scared at what Naraku might do to her.

As the menacing figures advanced, Kagura could feel the wind rushing around her ankles. As they got closer, it got fiercer, until finally it hit against the walls and began to moan. They stopped, and Naraku asked, "What the Hell was that?" but he stared at Kagura as he said it. "What? I didn't do anything." _'Or did I? It's strange, it was as if, as if I can understand the wind. It was like it's trying to protect me, no, that's, that's impossible, who can _understand_ the wind?'_

Her attention was brought back when Naraku and his buddies started to crowd around Kagura again. "Now what shall we do first?" Naraku chuckled maniacally. Kagura's brown eyes widened as Naraku's hands came closer to her…

"Leave her alone."

They snapped their heads' at the intruder's voice. Naraku's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Naraku." Likewise Naraku's eyes narrowed. "What the Hell are you doing here? It's not like _you_ have any business here." He spat. "As a matter of fact, I do." He retorted coolly. "Kagura and I are late for our tutoring session." Naraku whipped around to face her.

"_Him? _He's_ your_ tutor?" Kagura glared and stared at Naraku maliciously. "Yeah, so what if he is. He's my tutor, nothing more." Naraku clenched his hand into a fist, and was about to let Kagura have it, when Sesshomaru's hand blocked his fist. "Naraku, you are without a doubt, the lowest person, if I can even call you that, but I have trouble imagining that even you would stoop so low as to hit a girl, no matter how annoying she might be." "Well since you obviously don't know, Kagura's my girlfriend, which means that I can do with her what I please." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What?"

All three of them glared at each other. Kagura for being called "annoying", Naraku for being pissed off, and the same for Sesshomaru. They kept on glaring at each other, until Naraku broke it. "Fine. Let's go Kagura." But without waiting for her to come with him, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into his car, and they drove off, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. (the other thugs had left already)

'_I don't get it. Why would Kagura date the lowest scum on this planet, no, in this universe?' **'Because he got to her first.' **'What? Who said that?' **'Your other side. I'm the one that states the obvious that you don't want to admit to yourself, even in your mind.' **'Alright, but this Sesshomaru does not plan to go to an asylum for having conversations with myself.' **'Fine, but why do you refer to yourself in the third person? It makes no sense.' **'Well-' **'Never mind that, the point is, Kagura dates him, because she most likely didn't know that he was that way when she started dating him, and by the time that she did, it was too late to do anything about it.' **'Well then why does Naraku date her? He'll have scandalous affairs with regular girls, but he only dates rich girls.' **'Good God, your denser then I thought. I should have checked up on you sooner, Kagura Ono does that mean anything to you? Let me repeat that. Kagura ONO! That would make her, RICH!' **'That still makes no sense, wouldn't she be-' **'Look, you have too many questions to ask, I'll come back when you've got that all figured out.' **'No, stop! Come back-damn, he's gone. Why is it that that side always comes out when you don't need it, and is nowhere to be found when you do? Great, Inuyasha will love the fact that I'm going to Bedlam.' _ And with that, Sesshomaru stopped his rather uncharacteristic conversation with himself, and left the alley.

In the car, Kagura was avoiding Naraku's gaze by staring out of the window. It was creepy, how he stared at her, it was like he was trying to burn a hole through her. "Oncoming truck." Naraku's head snapped back to the window, and he swerved sharply to avoid it. Kagura smirked at Naraku's clumsiness and resumed avoiding his gaze. Geez, you would think that he would have learned by now.

Naraku was the one that broke the ice. "I'll forgive you, just this one time, Kagura. But do it again, and I shall be forced to punish you." _'Yippee for me.' _ "You won't have your _tutor _around to protect you forever, I hope you realize." She sighed. "Yes, Naraku. I understand perfectly. Can you drop me off at the mall? I'll walk back home from there." Naraku stared at her peculiarly. "Walk back? The mall's a good 5 miles from your house. And don't think I'm going to let you mooch off of me." "Relax, Naraku. I will handle things myself."

"Very well then." And the rest of the ride was silent. Naraku focused on his driving, Kagura intent on counting the poles that she passed by.

They pulled up in front of the mall, and Kagura opened the door and was about to step out, when Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to whisper into her ear, "I'm going to keep a closer watch on you from now on. You're becoming too free-spirited." Then he shoved her away.

Kagura felt a shiver run up her spine, so she quickly ran up the steps and through the revolving doors. Naraku smirked. "And this time, my dear Kagura, I will make sure that you don't slip up."

Kagura, unaware of her boyfriend's deadly promise, ran up the steps. She was met with a few stares. Since she was clearly a punk, the mall was not a hang-out for her. So she was clearly here for clothes and nothing more. But then again, where was her purse?

Kagura finally made it to her destination, Hot Topic. The store was black, and some hard rock music was playing. She headed up to the counter, where a blonde store clerk was thumbing through a magazine and chewing gum at the same time. Without looking up, the clerk said, "Nice to see you again, Kagura." Kagura grinned. "Nice to see _you _again, Lily. Still blonde I see."

"If you must blame someone, blame my parents, or my school's rules. But that won't matter much come next Tuesday." "What happens next Tuesday?" "I leave behind that God-damn school forever." "Are you transferring?" Lily looked at Kagura strangely. "Kagura, this is my final year. I'm going to college next year." Kagura was stunned. "_You're _graduating! Impossible!" "Kagura, we've only known each other since you were in the 7th grade. I would have thought that you knew."

"Wow, it's just, it's just a surprise that's all. Time sure does fly, what college are you going to?" "That's just it, I don't know. I got accepted into all the colleges that I applied for." Kagura sweatdropped. "_All _of them? Now _that's _impossible." "Impossible, no, improbable yes."

Kagura took a step back. "Okay, so which colleges did you apply for?" "Oh the usual, Brown, Princeton, Harvard, Vassar, Mount Holyoke, Texas A & M, University of Texas, University of Ohio,-" "So basically you applied for every single college in America." "Of course not, do you know what the college applications are like? I had to translate the _entire _bible into two different languages for admission to Harvard! It'd be easier to go to a community college, but that's what my parents secretly hope for."

"They hope that you won't get a good education?" "No, they just want me to stay at home, because they're hoping I'll grow out of my 'punk-rocker' stage. As if that'll ever happen." "Well don't let them squish the Lily we know and love out of you." She laughed. "I wouldn't let that happen even if it would prevent the apocalypse. However if I do, you have my permission to shoot me." This time Kagura laughed. "I doubt that it would come to that, but you have my word."

"Well, here's your bag." And Lily tossed the bag to Kagura. It was filled with all the latest clothes from Hot Topic. They hadn't even been released yet. "How do you not get into trouble for giving me these, anyway?" "I'm the top seller, so I get access to all the latest stuff. It's kinda like what they do with the pink Cadillac for Mary Kay sellers, but if you see me in something like that, then please hit me." "Well, alright then. See ya, Lily." "Next time around, Kagura, and by the way, don't let those parents of yours get you down."

Kagura stopped. "I won't." And she took off.

**A.N. **Alright, there's the next chapter for ya'll. You know my rule, review or no more story for you.


	6. Ch 4: My Immortal

**A.N. **To all of my fabulous readers, I have a very sad, but important announcement to make. A girl named Katie Bolka, was in a horrible car wreck. She was on her way to take her final exams when she was broadsided by a 90 year old lady who ran a red light. That was last week to this day. She was in a coma that was partially induced by drugs, so they took her off of the drugs in order to check to see if she would come out of the coma. It looked positive, but yesterday at 4, she passed away due to a relapse. She was 17 years old, and a junior at Ursuline Academy. I did not know her personally, but I do know her little sister, Nina Bolka, who is a freshman at Ursuline. I would like to dedicate this story in memory of Katie, who was so young, and would have had a very successful life if she had lived. I am sorry for the slow update, but I have made this chapter as long as possible.

**Disclaimer: **Must we go through this routine every single time? Well, if you insist… (grabs a chainsaw and a hockey mask; disclaimer runs away) Damn you! Come back here! Well until I can kill the disclaimer, (pulls on hockey mask) I do not own Inuyasha,-yet.

Ch. 4: My Immortal 

**Naraku's POV**

I watched as the bitch ran up the steps to do whatever it was she was going to do. It hardly made a difference to me. I started the ignition, and drove off. Where? I didn't really know. Maybe I could get some pot, but that wouldn't help me much. Or maybe I should go home.

Nah.

I debated on where I should go, but I settled on Stinger, a club, and one of the best ones there was. It had everything, good music, good dancing, hot prostitutes, and cold beer. The only thing that it didn't have was supervision. Not that I really cared. The only reason the police never shut it down was because the owner bribed them. That was the whole reason I was going anyway. The owner was a friend of mine, and if anyone could help me, he could.

Kagura was troublesome from day 1. But she was, and always has been intriguing. So much that I didn't take care earlier. But it doesn't matter much now. She's getting a bit tiresome, but I'll fix that.

I pulled in to a V.I.P. parking space and headed up the marble steps. Inside, the music was blaring, people were dancing, a few guys were hovering around a drunk girl, and as always, there was the owner, in the midst of it all.

He looked up as soon as I walked through the doors. "Naraku my man! How are you?" I smiled. "I'm good, as always. However, I am having some trouble with a certain someone." He grimaced. "You mean your girlfriend?" "Unfortunately, yes."

He looked down, as if planning something, then looked back up at me. "Hey, why don't you come in to my office." I said nothing, but followed.

His office was nothing like the rest of the club. It was dark, quiet, and had a dank smell about it. "Sit." I sat in one of the moth-eaten chairs. We said nothing for a while.

Finally he broke the silence. "You really should give up on her, Naraku. Just dump her already." "I would like to, but she knows far too much about me, and I only know that her parent's could care less about her, and that she is failing school."

He frowned. "Well how was she able to know all about you in the first place?" "Never mind that, but I fear that Kagura is thinking of running for it." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Yes, but I want to keep an extra eye on her."

He sighed, but looked me straight in the eye. "Very well, I know the perfect guys for the job." He reached over, and with much difficulty, pulled open a drawer. He rummaged around in it for a while, then pulled out a file. "Well here you go, theirs their profile."

I only needed to look at their resume for 5 seconds for me to know. I grinned and looked at him. "They're perfect."

The next day… 

Kagura was in the kitchen eating her meager ration of hard, burnt toast with margarine on it (her parents didn't want to waste real butter on her) when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," she said, but her mother her eyes alight, pushed her out of the way. "Yeeessss?" she purred. Then she scowled. "Fine."

Gritting her teeth, she shoved the phone into Kagura's hands. "Here."

Kagura stood there for a minute, but finally said, "Hello?" "Hey, Kagura?"

It was Lily.

"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?" "Oh, nothing much, but I forgot to put something in your bag. Do you think that you can come back to get it?" "I don't know, I've got tutoring after school-" "Please?" "Well, alright". "Okay, good." And she hung up.

She heard a car horn, and she went outside to catch the bus.

**At school…**

It was fourth period, social studies. Unlike most classes, most people chose to stay here and listen to the lecture. Or rather, they would listen to other people trick the teacher into rambling on about some other subject. It was by default, Kagura's favorite class.

"Now, who delivered the Gettysburg address?" Kagura had no clue. "I see hands going up, uh-"

At that moment, the door opened, and Ms. White, the secretary came in. She was a small, anxious person, always rubbing her hands, and looking around with a big-eyed frightened look.

"Um, M-Mrs. S-Smith?" "Yes?" "Well, er, m-may I talk to you f-for one moment?" "Uh, sure." They stood there for a minute.

"Er, out in the hall?" "Oh! Okay."

The students then began talking loudly, but Kagura, seeing she had no one to talk to, tried to listen to what the two were saying. It was mostly muffled, but she was able to make some of it out.

"But this….improper…..how?"…. "He said…..must….get…..now…"

After that, Kagura heard no more, but that was because they had come back in.

A very disgruntled Mrs. Smith told Kagura to follow Ms. White. "Why?" Kagura asked. "Kagura, there is a time to ask questions, and there is a time to remain silent. Now go."

So, with no choice, Kagura made her way down the hall while Ms. White was wringing her hands and saying, "Oh dear,"

But all the while, Kagura had the feeling that something bad, something _very _bad, was about to happen.

They came to the office, and Ms. White ushered Kagura in. "Kagura, w-why don't you, uh, j-just find a place, and sit down-" "That won't be necessary, Ms. White."

They both turned and saw the principal, Mr. Birkley. "Ms. White, if you please."

Ms. White gulped, turned to Kagura, said "Good luck my dear, you will need it.", and walked out the door.

There was silence in that room for what seemed like an eternity. Mr. Birkley finally cleared his throat.

"Well, Ms. Ono, how are things?" Kagura raised a brow. _'I'm guessing this has nothing to do with tutoring, but what is he trying to lead up to?' _"Okay, I guess." "You guess-er, well, how is tutoring?" "It sucks." "Er, good." He gave a collective sigh.

"Kagura, will you please sit down." She sat. He turned his back to her, and faced the window. It was like that for a few seconds, and Kagura could practically feel the grains of time slipping through her fingers.

"Mr. Birkley, what's going on?" He turned back and faced her. "Ms. Ono, I, I'm afraid that I have some very unfortunate news…"

**At the library…**

Sesshomaru was seated in his regular spot, waiting for Kagura to arrive. He was determined that this time he would not lose control of his temper like he had the other day. But he was still puzzled at how Kagura had been able to loosen his temper that quickly. Well, not so much his anger, but his other emotions as well. It was confusing, and that was something he did not like to admit."

He heard the door squeak, and in came Kagura, her face downcast. Sesshomaru frowned. _'I smell salt-is she crying?'_

Kagura sat down in her chair, but Sesshomaru could still not see her face. _'What happened to her? Did Naraku hurt her? Wait, why do I care so much?' _

"Kagura?" "What?" "What happened to you?" "Why do you care." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _'Well, she's got a point there.'_ "I simply wanted to know. That's all." "Well maybe you shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs." "Kagura. What happened? Did Naraku-" "No!"

Sesshomaru was surprised at her sudden outburst. But he saw her tear-stained face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her usual brown eyes looked black, hopeless, bleak.

"Kagura, you can tell me, can't you." "What does it matter?" "Well you'll go on feeling bad for yourself, unless you tell me." She sniffed. "It's my, my friend." "Your friend?" _'I thought she didn't have any friends.' _

"My friend-her name's Lily-she was in a car wreck." "Is it serious?" "She's in a coma, they-they say she might never, she might never wake-up-"

At this point Kagura got so choked up that she burst out crying. Sesshomaru felt sympathetic for her. With the few friends Kagura had, it must have been extremely painful for her to face something as horrible as this. He wanted to say something, anything, but what? He couldn't say, "I'm sorry,", that wouldn't help things at all. That's what people say when they haven't seen that that person has gone through because of it.

"Do you want me to take you to visit her?" Sesshomaru asked gently. Kagura's sobs subsided a bit. "You, you would take me to her? You would do that?" "Well, it's better than tutoring, isn't it?" Kagura smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is. But, we're not, exactly the best of friends-" "It shouldn't matter." "We can see her, and we'll do the tutoring later." "But we're already so behind-" "Since when do you care?" She smiled again. "You're right, let's go."

Naraku was in a dark room, and seated at one end of a table. "So, do you think that you can handle a tender job such as this?" The man at the other side smirked. "Of course I can. We're professionals, of course, the money, as always must be factored into this."

"Of course." Naraku pulled out some dollar bills. They amounted to five grand. "Will this be insurance for a job well done?" The man glanced at the bills. "I don't know, we usually get a lot more, but seeing as how we're just supposed to spy, I suppose it'll suffice."

Naraku smiled. "Perfect."

Kagura and Sesshomaru we're at an intersection, waiting for the green light. Kagura glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, can we turn on the radio?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sure, why not."

He flicked it on, and a DJ's voice came on. "Alright, and here's the latest from Evanescence's album, Haunted. _"My Immortal"_! And then the song started to play.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Chorus:_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Chorus_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

They were at the hospital by the time the song ended. Kagura's despair had returned, but Sesshomaru was able to comfort her. "Don't worry Kagura. I'm sure that Lily will be just fine." And he walked up the steps. Kagura followed. But one thing kept nagging her, the one thing that she hadn't told Sesshomaru.

_'Sure, some guy ran a red light, but Lily avoided him, but she was distracted because…she was on the phone…with me."_

**A.N. **Well there's the next chapter for all of you. Hoped you liked it. Who can guess who Naraku hired? And like I said before, here's the dedication:

**In Loving Memory of Katie Bolka**

** 1989-2006**


	7. Ch 5: New Students

**A.N. **I am moved by the amount of people who said that they would pray for poor Katie, so thank all of you guys! And also, **Red-Eye Rayna **got the million-dollar question last chapter right, so good job, and keep it up! Oh, and also, sorry for the wait, I had an amazing summer, and first semester of Freshman year was awesome (OMG it really has been a long time since I last updated!) And I won't keep you waiting any longer.

**Disclaimer: **(To the tune of "Where has my Little Dog Gone") "Oh where, oh where has that disclaimer gone, oh where, oh where can it be? I want to own Inuyasha, so let me kill you now!" Disclaimer: NEVER! Me: (Gets ax and runs after disclaimer) Disclaimer: (screams like a girl and runs away) Me: HEY! COME BACK HERE! I WILL OWN MY INU!

_Ch: 5 "The New Students" _

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. No, he was thinking about what he had seen just a couple of hours before. Kagura led him up to a room where there was a girl in the white hospital gown, with a bunch of wires hooked up to her. It was a sad sight, the girl looked so pale, and when she breathed, it sounded like a car rattling. It looked painful too, but she was under so much morphine, she wouldn't feel any. Yet.

He opened his eyes for a moment. From what he could remember, Kagura had called the girl, Lily.__

__

__

_ Kagura was leading Sesshomaru to a room. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He hated hospitals. Beneath the scent of the chemicals, and medicines, was death. It said that the morgue was probably only a few floors away._

_ They finally came to the room, and he saw her. Now Sesshomaru wasn't one to really feel sorrow, in fact, he never had. But there's a first time for everything. Her skin was tinged a light blue, and it sounded like she had a lot of trouble breathing. While he was looking at her, Kagura was talking to the doctor. _

_ "It's fairly doubtful that she'll ever wake up, she was rammed pretty darn hard." "Do they know who did this to her?" "No, it was a hit and run, no one even got the license plate number or even what kind of car it was. It was so early and traffic doesn't get heavy until the afternoon, so there was hardly any witnesses." _

_ Kagura's hands tightened, and there was murder in her eyes. But the rest of her face was placid. _

_ At that moment, a sobbing woman burst in, she had graying blond hair-Lily's mother. "My baby!" She cried. A more somber man appeared. He was a businessman, but he just stood helplessly by as his wife was crying her eyes out. _

_ Kagura motioned for Sesshomaru, and he nodded. It was best to leave them alone. _

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He had offered Kagura a ride home, but she declined, saying she knew the way. It irked him somehow, but concerned him at the same time. She looked panicked when he mentioned it.

"Damn." He said softly. _'Why is it that I'm getting all worked over a woman, **her **nonetheless.' _

_

* * *

_

**SLAP! **"Ouch! Dammit that hurts!" "It'll hurt all the more once I'm through with you, you skanky, little whore!" Kagura glared at her mother, but said nothing. It was best to get it over with quickly. Of course, most parents would have been pissed too, Kagura had come back at 9:30, it had taken her a lot longer to walk then she had first figured.

_'Maybe a ride with Sesshomaru wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all.' _ Of course, her parents would have been even more pissed, the Taisho and Ono families were long-standing rivals.

Her mother hit and hit and hit. It seemed like an eternity, though it was really just five minutes.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, come home late again, it had better be in a body bag! Then I won't ever have to deal with your ugly face again!" Kagura glared at her mother.

Mrs. Ono had once been very beautiful. She had long, black flowing hair, and the most amazing cerulean eyes. So blue that they didn't look real. In the old pictures she had seen of her mother, Kagura saw that she had had perfect skin as well, but her smiles were saccharine, proving that she had always had the same attitude as she did now. But now, Mrs. Ono was in her forties, her skin was wrinkled, and her face a tragic example of her futile effort to fight the effects of aging through plastic surgery.

Kagura had never once seen her actually smile like she meant it. Whenever her siblings did a great thing, she smiled of course, but it was more of how a crocodile smiles to lure you into a false sense of security. To Mrs. Ono, her children were merely tools to help her social standing. She did not "love" and her marriage had been purely political. It made Kagura feel almost sorry for her mother. Almost.

"Well what are you gaping at?! Get out of my sight!" Kagura obeyed, she wanted nothing more than that.

Once she entered the cramped space that was her bedroom, she flopped onto her bed. Like always was the fan on her wall. Still crimson and beautiful. Kagura walked over to it and held it in her hand. It felt natural, and it felt like she had always done it. It was electrifying, and she had the urge to dance, which she did.

She was graceful and her movements fluid, though she had never danced before. The wind did not bear her any resistance; in fact, it seemed to flow with her.

The thrill was intoxicating, she didn't even hurt anymore. Than the door burst open. It was Juromaru.

Kagura scowled. "What the hell do you want?" "I just wanted to bug you. What are you doing with that thing anyway?" "Fanning myself, it gets really hot in here." "Really? Can I fan myself?" "No." "Oh come on sis, I get hot from practice." "You would just break it." Juromaru sighed. "Well I didn't want to do this seeing as how you're already pretty banged up, but I guess I'll just have to call-MOM!"

Kagura paled. "What is it darling?" Her mother said in that sugarcoated tone. She frowned when she saw Kagura. "You know your sister's riffraff, I don't want you associating with her." "I'm sorry mom, it's just I paid her a little visit, and she was fanning herself, and I'm really hot from practice, but she was so mean and won't fan me!"

Mrs. Ono looked from her son to the fan in Kagura's hand. She bit her lip then sighed. "Give me the fan, Kagura." "But-" "Now." Seeing as how she had no other choice, Kagura relented. Juromaru sighed triumphantly, but not for long because then Mrs. Ono did something amazing. She stared at the fan's intricate design then said, "This is a very beautiful fan. It was made especially for you, Kagura." And she handed it back to her.

"Of course you can't use it, so it's fairly useless." Kagura stared. Her mother didn't sound angry like she always did when talking to her, she sounded, well disappointed. Juromaru's mouth was hanging wide open. "Hey, I wanna see-" "Juromaru." He stopped mid-grab.

"You are not to bother Kagura, ever. And you are never to touch her fan. Do you understand?" "Huh? Why-" "Because I said so, is it so hard for you to get that through your thick skull?!" "Yes, ma'am." Kagura stared. She had never seen her mother stand up for her, let alone yell at one of her siblings.

Juromaru retreated leaving Kagura and her mother alone. "Kagura, you are never permitted to let your siblings touch the fan. You may do whatever you like with it, but never break it. Do you understand?" "Y-yeah." And with that, she left, with Kagura staring at the fan in her hand. "What is so important about it?" she wondered aloud. Little did she know that all her questions were soon going to be answered.

* * *

The next day at school, Kagura was still wondering about the fan. It was so strange, but it was so much fun when she had danced. Secretly, Kagura had always wanted to dance, but had been too frightened at what her parent's reactions might be. She still yearned too, and the incident with the fan had only heightened her desire. She was named after the Shinto festival of dance after all.

First period, Mr. Myouga had decided that it would be fun to experiment in the exciting art that is Calculus. Kagura's head hurt, and it looked like even Sesshomaru was having trouble with it. "It's alright class, you won't be tested on this material, but you will be taking either pre-calculus or calculus next year." "Damn!" someone shouted. "Mr. Cancemi, profanity is not allowed in this classroom. "Oh shit, sorry." Mr. Myouga sighed.

The door opened and everyone turned to see three figures walk in. The first one had straight hair, and a black shirt with Wolverine from X-men on it, and blue jeans. The second had his hair in a ponytail, as well as red lipstick on. His shirt was pink and had flowers on it with blue jeans. He was obviously gay. The last looked to be the youngest of them all, but he seemed to be the leader. He was short and so was his hair. He had a white shirt with blue dragons on it, and jeans. His eyes had something mockingly sinister about them though. (A.N. In case you're wondering, Suikotsu is first in his non-evil form think right before he died, Jakotsu obviously, and Bankotsu last. They all have short hair so they fit in more easily, and none have make-up on.)

Guiding them was the gym teacher, Mr. Burns. "Alright punks. These are you're new classmates. Delinquents like the rest of yous." He glared at the class. "This is Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu. Jakotsu is a junior so he'll be in your class. Suikotsu is a senior, so make sure you give him respect. And Bankotsu's a freshman, and I better not here of any of yous beating him up!"

As it was, it looked more like Bankotsu would be the one doing the beating up though. Jakotsu scanned the classroom, and spotted the perfect seat-right smack dab by Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"Well it seems like he's got the main idea. Now come on you two." "Bye Bankotsu, Suikotsu!" Sesshomaru sweatdropped. _'Dear God, he even sounds gay.'_ After that the class proceeded as normal. Until crossing period, that is.

Kagura was walking when Jakotsu pulled her aside. No one else was in the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" "Don't worry I won't be long. I'll make this short and simple. Naraku, the love of your life, is very disappointed in you right now, so he's assigned us to make sure you don't do anything-well that could end up in you getting hurt." Her eyes narrowed. "What?" "You heard me. In fact, he also told me to tell you that if he sees you with that Sesshomaru guy you're dead." "He's my tutor! I have to see him, dammit!" "Well I'll tell him, but he's not gonna be happy about it." "Also tell him I'll see who I want, when I want. He's not in charge of my life!"

And with that she stormed off to her next class.

* * *

Lunchtime

Bankotsu was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. Suikotsu and Jakotsu ran up to him. "Anything to report?" "No, not yet." Suikotsu said. "What about you, Jakotsu?" "Well I confronted her, and she said that Naraku should mind his own damn business." "I can understand that, the guy's a control freak, don't tell him I said that though." "Kay." "Hey, what dirt did you dig up on that other guy, what's his name?" Suikotsu asked. "Inuyasha," Jakotsu said dreamily.

Bankotsu opened his eyes. "Not much, he hangs around with that Kagome girl, and these two sophomores, Miroku and Sango. They all seem pretty weak, but you can never be too sure. I hope it's a challenge." "Yeah," Jakotsu said.

"Hey Jakotsu?" "Yes Suikotsu?" "When you talked to Kagura, did you tell her about what Renkotsu and Jakotsu did?" "Er, what did they do?" "Don't you remember, they found out that Kagura's friends with this girl who works at the mall. So Naraku told them to do something horrible to her, to teach Kagura a lesson." Bankotsu said. "Oh yeah! Uh, what did they do again?" "They rammed into her car, she's in the hospital now. Tell Kagura that they did it, and also tell her that if she doesn't do what Naraku wants her to do, Mukotsu'll poison her." Suikotsu said. "Oh, is that all? Man this mission is boring." "Don't worry you guys, things should start to heat up very, very soon." Bankotsu said grinning sadistically.

* * *

Dismissal

Kagura was waiting in the library anxiously. Jakotsu had told her the rest of the story. How did she ever get involved with a guy like Naraku? And the worst part of it was, she couldn't do anything about it. Naraku was a monster, it was one thing when it involved just her, but her friend? Pretty much the only friend she had.

She remembered how she first met Lily.

_She was twelve, and desperate for clothes. She didn't want the clothes they had at the department store, they all looked to happy for her, so she wandered around the mall, looking for the perfect clothing. She saw the Hot Topic store, and knew. It was as if the clothes were her emotions in solid form. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and taking a deep breath, reached out and grabbed all the clothes she wanted, then trying to look innocent, tried to slip out the door. "What are you doing?" Kagura froze, not knowing how to act. A girl with blond hair in a ponytail was looking down at her with her hands on her hips. "Well aren't you gonna pay for that." _

_Kagura looked down at the floor. "I…I don't have any money," she said sadly. "Well then you can't have them." Reluctantly, Kagura gave them back to the girl. The girl looked carefully at her. "Hey, you're an Ono, right?" "Huh?" "Don't your parent's give you money?" "No." Kagura said. "My parent's hate me, but that's alright, I hate them too." The girl frowned and looked at Kagura's arm. It had a big bruise on it. _

_"Hey, where did you get that?" "Huh? Oh, nowhere." "Did, did your parents do that to you?" Kagura looked at her tattered shoes. "No." She said quietly. "It's okay, you can tell me, I'm not going to hurt you." Kagura looked up, but said nothing. The girl sighed, acknowledging the fact that she wasn't going to say anything. "The name's Lily." "What's yours?" "Um, Kagura." "Well Kagura, nice to meet you." And Lily stuck her hand out. _

_Kagura just stared at it, not knowing what to do. "You shake it." "Oh! Sorry." And she did. "Well, I can't let you take these clothes without paying for them, but here, I'll buy them for you." "What? You'd do that for me?" "Sure. You obviously need them." _

_Kagura's face flushed bright red, embarrassed by how she must've looked in her ratty clothes. "Oh! Please don't be embarrassed, I'm sorry, I shoot my mouth off without thinking," "It's okay." "Here, let's make a deal, you and me." "Kay." "I'll buy you clothes here, if you promise to never steal them, ever again." Kagura's face brightened. "Deal!" _

That was five years ago, Lily had been thirteen. She was eighteen now, but she might not live to be nineteen, not after what those bastards did to her.

Kagura clenched her fist. "I won't let you die, Lily, I will protect you!" "Kagura." She whirled around to see Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's you." "Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had a few things to take care of. "Umm, Sesshomaru, do you think we can make this a quick one? I have a few things of my own to do."

Sesshomaru glared. "Is it Naraku-related, by any chance?" "What?! No, of course not!" "Oh stop, you're only making yourself look stupid. Why don't you break up with him?" "Because I-oh what do you care?" "That guy's no good, you shouldn't be involved with him." "Do you think I don't know that? You're just like everyone else. I don't even know why I'm here."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. "Alright then princess, go back to your fairy castle with your prince Charming!" She whirled around, her eyes burning. "It just so happens, that my life is not like that at all. And who do you think you are, anyway? Barging into MY business?" "Kagura, I want to help." "Help? Hah! Well help me, don't help me. I can take care of myself." And she stormed off.

_'Damn, why can't I tell her how I feel, I don't want to see her get hurt!'_

* * *

Kagura was fuming on the way home. That jerk, who did he think he was anyway? God? Jesus? She slammed the door. "Kagura, I would appreciate it if you didn't defile this household."

A tall, figure walked up to her. Kagura's father. His hair was a lavender color, like Juromaru, and Kageromaru's. And he had blood-red eyes. "So how was school? I heard you were getting tutoring?" "What?!" Mr. Ono punched Kagura hard in her face. "AHH!" she yelled as she hit the floor. Her hand flew up to her bleeding eye. He reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "I also know that you're friends with that Taisho boy!"

* * *

6:00 P.M.

It was 3 hours since Kagura had stormed out on Sesshomaru. It was Friday, so he wouldn't see her until Monday. Maybe then she'd accept his help, and an apology. His brother was playing his metal music. It irritated Sesshomaru's delicate hearing. He quietly slipped outside. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining, and the crickets were chirping, a sure sign that summer was almost here.

_"Sesshomaru!" _Sesshomaru whirled around. "That was weird, I thought for sure someone had called me. _"Sesshomaru!" _This time, Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see a beaten and bloody Kagura collapse in his arms.

**A.N. **Well so there's the latest chapter for ya'll, and I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I was just lazy, and I'll try to be a better updater from now on. But I think it's pretty good. Nine pages. I'm not going to press for reviews because I think I can trust you all to be good and review without me telling you to. But it really does help to have critique. And also, a special thanks to **Sakura **for reviewing and giving me my muse back. You're awesome.


	8. Ch 6: Into the Lion's Den?

**A.N. **Well once again, the next chapter ladies and gents! I really am trying to be a better updater, so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **Me-You know what, I'm tired of chasing after that damned disclaimer. Disclaimer-(Sighs in relief) Me- So I hired a bunch of hitmen that are also rabid fangirls. Disclaimer- (chokes, dies) Hitgirl-What? That was way to easy, dammit! Disclaimer- Oh crap, I just remembered, I can't die! (runs away screaming) Hitgirls- After him! Me- Well, for the time being, I don't own Inuyasha. (is wearing a British hunting outfit, blows horn) Tallyho!

_Ch: 6 "Into the Lion's Den?"_

"Ouch, damn!" Izayoi sighed. "Please hold still, you're pretty cut up, it's amazing you had enough energy to make it over here." Kagura winced as she put the antiseptic on her numerous cuts and bruises.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Well let's call your parents-" "NO!" Kagura shouted. Seeing the surprised expression on her face, Kagura quickly said. "Er, no, I'll be fine if they don't know. I'm not exactly in a hurry to get back home anyway." "I see."

Sesshomaru was standing outside the door. It was still shocking. Of all the places Kagura had chosen to come, she chose his house. He hadn't even known that she knew where he lived. But how did she get so beat up? It must've been Naraku. His fist tightened. _'I'll make that bastard pay.'_

Kagura was confused as well. She didn't know where Sesshomaru's house was, but here she was, sitting on the kitchen counter in his house, having her wounds tended to by his mom.

"Er, Kagura, dear, would you mind telling me how you got so beat up?" Izayoi asked. "I'm not your 'dear', and that's my business." "Well, alright, if you say so."

Izayoi finished tying on the last bandage. "You know, Kagura, you're more than welcome to stay here if you don't want to go home." "Huh?" "Here, Sesshomaru'll show you to the guest room." "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Izayoi walked out followed by Kagura. Sesshomaru said nothing, only motioned to her to follow him. Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Did Naraku do this to you?" "What? No, I haven't seen him all day." "Don't lie to me, Kagura." "I'm not! Jesus Christ, what is with you?" "What is 'with me' is that there is something bad going on with you, and you won't let anyone help you." "I didn't ask for your help, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." "It sure doesn't look like that."

Kagura glared. "Why don't you just end your relationship with him?" Kagura looked away. "Well?" "I-I can't." "Why not? Did he threaten that he'd kill you?" "Of course not!" "Then why?" "It's…complicated." "Try me."

Kagura turned to face him. "Why the hell do you care so much, no one else gives a fucking damn, so why you?" "Maybe it's because unlike everyone else, I'm not some lowlife that can see someone get hurt." Kagura, seeing she didn't have a good comeback sighed. She turned so Sesshomaru couldn't see her face. Her eyes were invisible.

"He didn't threaten to kill me. Let's just get that much straight. Well, at least he doesn't anymore." "What do you mean by that?" An extremely unpleasant thought entered his mind.

"He hurt Lily, didn't he." Kagura turned to face him. She had tears streaming down her face. "He found out that I'm friends with her, and is controlling me by threatening her. You know those new students? They're really hired assassins. They carried out his dirty work."

"You can't let him get away with this, we'll go to the police-" "Don't you think I've tried that? It wouldn't matter anyway, Naraku would just bribe them, and they would take the money, hands down." "What if you have people just as rich as Naraku on the accusing side?" "I…I hadn't thought of that." Kagura admitted. "So there we have it. He won't be able to hurt you, anymore."

"No, you're wrong. Naraku's a bastard, and he has hit me before, but he has never beat me like this." They had arrived at her room. "If you must know, my dad beat me. And it's because he found out that you tutored me." And she closed the door softly behind her.

Sesshomaru just stared at the door. _'Her father? How could any father do something like this?' _And then it him. _'Her own parents?'_

Fate may be a bitch, but when she decided to have Sesshomaru tutor Kagura, it was for good.

--

Mrs. Ono was sitting in the chair next to the front door, and her husband was angrily pacing the floor before it. "Dammit! Where the hell is your daughter?" "She's your daughter too, you know." "That mistake? I refuse to claim her as my own. Nothing like…her, could possibly be mine." "She's ours whether we like it or not. But I do wonder where the little skank has wondered off too."

The beating had lasted two full hours. When Mr. Ono had finally finished with her, he shouted, _"Get the fucking hell out of my sight!" _But instead of running up to her room like she normally did, she had fled out the door, and he hadn't seen her since.

Now Mr. and Mrs. Ono would have liked nothing more than Kagura being gone, out of their lives forever, but they couldn't. She had to be kept under tabs at all times. Lest the prophecy be fulfilled.

_'Damn, where could she have gone? I won't let it happen!' _ Mrs. Ono read her husband's mind. "Don't get so worried, we've kept her away so long, that prophecy won't ever be fulfilled. Besides, Kikyo's been long dead.

"I wish she had been dead before she cast that damned curse." It was a memory that had plagued them for years.

_It had happened a little before Kagura was born. Their oldest, the twins Juromaru and Kageromaru were only a few months shy of a year. Back then, the Ono's were part of a demon organization. Yes, the Ono's were demons. The organization's goal was to reveal the existence of demons and then destroy every single human. Many demons were a part of it, including the Ono's and Naraku's family. But leading the opposing organization was the Taisho family. _

_But the Taisho family had been losing terribly. There had been battles against the two groups, and in one, the late Mrs. Taisho, Sesshomaru's mother was gravely injured. He had already been born by that point, so there was no harm done to him. But the injury took its toll on her, and a few months later, she died._

_Mr. Taisho had been infuriated though, and sought the help of the priestess Kikyo. Kikyo was very beautiful, and was the most powerful priestess since Midoriko herself. In fact, it was said that she was descended from Midoriko. _

_Kikyo agreed, and she fought in the final battle between the two groups. Mrs. Ono was only a few months from giving birth to Kagura, so she watched the battle from a safe distance._

_There had been heavy losses on both sides, but the Ono's side was winning. Kikyo was infuriated, and cursed Mrs. Ono. _

_**"Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory ring with the same resonance! Your first borns will be intelligent and strong, your third will be powerful, but the second is cursed! You will hate her, and she will grow to hate you! She will join forces with the enemy and defeat you! Beware the day her eyes glow red!"**_

_And then Kikyo began to glow as she rose in the air. The glowing aura detached itself from Kikyo and hit Mrs. Ono mercilessly. She screamed in agony. Kikyo fell to the ground and died. The Taisho's won, and all talk of destroying the human race seized. But since then the Ono's had hated the Taisho's bitterly._

_It was even worse the day Kagura was born. September the 19th was a cursed day, for the Ono's. Mrs. Ono was looking eagerly at her new daughter, and thinking of all the nice things she had bought for her in the nursery. She would name her Kagura, a pretty name that would suit her well. She would love her first daughter, and she would love her as well. But that was before she opened her eyes._

_When Mr. Ono came in, they both came to see the baby as she woke up.But as the baby first opened her eyes. Mrs. Ono screamed. Kagura had brown eyes. Her daughter, her darling daughter, was a human._

_Just like Kikyo said, Mrs. Ono grew to hate the daughter she had thought she would love so much. And as time went on, Kagura stopped trying to get her mother's approval and hated her with twice as much fervor._

But there was still the problem of Kagura becoming friends with the enemy, that's why it was so important that they kept her away from the Taisho family as much as possible. But she had gone off and run away, which complicated things so much. Mrs. Ono put a hand to her head. It was going to be a very long night.

--

Naraku was very angry. He had been calling Kagura for hours, and she had yet to pick up! "That bitch, who does she think she is? She does realize I hold her life and her friends in my hand, doesn't she?"

Bankotsu walked in the room. "Bankotsu, what do you have to report?" "Kagura's gone. Her father found out that Sesshomaru was tutoring her and he beat her. Then she ran away. It was amazing how fast she had run away though, it was like she was the wind-" "She's gone? Dammit! And I imagine you don't have any idea where she went do you?" "Like I said, she was there, and then she wasn't." "Well find her! I'm not paying you for small talk-" "You may be paying me, but the Band of Seven doesn't take crap from anyone, no matter how rich they are."

Naraku stared. He had never been talked back to, by anyone, not even Kagura. "Very well. Just-Please find her." "'Kay."

'_Kagura, once you're found you will regret running away.'_

--

Kagura was lying on her nice big bed. Her room was big and white, and the mattress was as soft as butter, but firm enough that she didn't sink into it's many luxurious folds. _'And they've been making me sleep on wood for my whole life.' _

She was still puzzled by the night's events. It was so strange, when she had run out of the house, she had no idea where to go, so it was several moments of flipping her head from one direction to the next searching for where to go.

_'Help me!' _she thought, and then the wind began to blow very fiercely, and she ran where it was going, until she didn't recognize where she was anymore. But she saw Sesshomaru outside and called his name. She was so exhausted that she just collapsed in his arms and let him carry her into the house.

She blushed. His arms were so strong and muscular, but they didn't look too beefy either- _'NO! Don't think of stuff like that…' _But as much as she tried to chase the thought away, it kept popping up in her mind.

Izayoi then came into the room. "Seeing as how you're here on such short notice, you'll have to make do with some of my clothes." "Oh, thanks." "I'll just put them into the dresser." "Okay."

The door closed, so Kagura was surprised when Izayoi sat down on her bed. "Kagura, your parent's, they did this to you, didn't they?" "What? Whoa, hold on, who told you that?" "No one told me, Kagura, but I figured it out once Sesshomaru told me that you're an Ono." "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagura, I have heard that your parents don't exactly favor you. But please, let us help you. We won't expect you to do anything, and we'll protect you from your parents until we can get them put away for good." "You-you'd do that?" "Why not?" "But I haven't known you for very long…" "Kagura, you should know that Mr. Taisho and myself have been very suspicious of your treatment for a very long time. And we aren't the only ones. We have heard reports from a couple of your teachers." "My teachers?"

"Teachers aren't always cold-hearted people that could care less what happens to their students." "Oh…"

Izayoi smiled and stood up to leave. "Well, it's fairly late, we'd better be getting to bed. Good-night." And she left.

Kagura lay back down on her bed. "Lock them up for good? Now that's something I wouldn't mind." And she went to bed.

For the first time ever, Kagura had pleasant dreams.

--

The next day

Kagura woke up to the sun shining through the window. The clock on the night table read 8:30. She immediately got up and got dressed-in her clothes from yesterday. She didn't care how nice Izayoi was, and how guilty she felt, she wouldn't be caught dead wearing the clothes Izayoi gave her. They had…_flowers_ on them.

She came downstairs and the whole family was downstairs eating pancakes. "Good morning, you're Kagura am I right?" "Uh, yeah." "Kagura! You can't wear those clothes, they're all torn and dirty!" Izayoi said. "Oh, don't worry, it'll be fine-" "Go upstairs and change right now!" "But-" "Now, young lady."

Defeated Kagura went upstairs and changed. When she came back down, she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a yellow skirt that went down a few inches past her ankles. It also had flowers on it.

_'Shoot me!' _"Oh you look so adorable! Kagura, you should wear clothes like that more often!" Kagura's head drooped.

Sesshomaru had difficulty stifling a laugh. Inuyasha had no problem at all. Of course, that was because he was laughing to hard to have a problem. Kagura shot him a death glare.

"Now, now, Kagura looks very charming if I do say so myself." Inu no Taisho said. "Well, we can always go to the mall-" "PLEASE!" and after breakfast had been consumed, the Taisho family had headed off to the mall.

Mr. Taisho took Rin to the toy store whereas Izayoi was trying unsuccessfully to convince Kagura to go to Neimen Marcus. Kagura headed straight into Hot Topic and they bought all the clothes she would ever need.

They went to the food court for lunch. It was one of the best meals Kagura had ever had! It was Sonic fast food, but so delicious! She had no idea why most girls avoided the place.

After the delicious lunch, Rin asked to go to the movies. So off they went. And in regard to young Rin's age, they decided to see Night At the Museum. Kagura and Sesshomaru were in charge of snacks.

"I wish we didn't have to see such a childish movie." Sesshomaru said. "Why not? It looks good, and I've never seen a movie before." "What?" "Well, you know my parents, this has been probably the best day I've ever had." "We do this every Saturday." "What? Damn, Sesshomaru, do you realize how lucky you are? My parents never do stuff like this, even with my other siblings. My mom, has never looked at me, like the way your mom-" "Step-mom." Sesshomaru corrected.

"That's besides the point, she loves you, and your siblings, I remember I used to wish that my mom would look at me like she looked at my other siblings. Of course, I found out later that she didn't love 'em either. She liked them, but there was no love. Never has been." Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. It was obvious that it had been a hard knock life for Kagura, but her siblings hadn't exactly been loved and cherished like he had been.

They got the snacks and sat down. Despite his previous objections, Sesshomaru found it fairly enjoyable, and Kagura sat glued to what was happening on the screen.

But while Kagura's attention was completely on the screen, Sesshomaru looked at her, and I mean really _looked _at her. She was pretty, her hair was a nice, glossy black, her skin was unblemished and a good color that didn't look too tan or too pale-and her lips were a full and a beautiful ruby red.

Sesshomaru sat upright. _'Don't think about stuff like that, no temptation.' _ And he sat to watch the rest of the screen.

But later on in the movie, when Sacagawea was taking care of Roosevelt, Kagura thought about how nice it felt to have someone hold her, like last night, even though she was in agony, the pain had seemed to melt away when Sesshomaru held her in his arms.

--

The movie ended, and the Taisho's went home. Kagura got ready for bed, and had another night of pleasant dreams.

Unknown to her, her family was in a stitch and Naraku was ready to kill.

--

"Maybe we should get the police." Mrs. Ono suggested. "Too risky, the last time Kagura ran away, they were suspicious as to why she ran away. If they knew how she's been treated, they'll take her away for sure." "Well maybe Kanna can find her?" "It won't work, the Saimyoshin have been looking everywhere. She can only see what the Saimyoshin see."

"Mother, father." They turned to see Kageromaru. "What is it?" Mr. Ono asked. "That fan, doesn't she have sort of a connection with it?" "Yes, the red is her own blood, and the design is the symbol of the Ono family." "Can she be away from it for too long?" "Since she's not a demon, she doesn't have a very strong connection, but she can't leave town unless she has it in her possession."

"But can she be drawn to it?" Kageromaru continued. "Possibly, but only Kagura and myself can touch it, since the curse affected us. If you touch it, you will be reduced to ashes instantaneously." "That's why you didn't let Juromaru touch it." "Yes, and speaking of him, where is he?" "He's sniffing her out, Kanna's having the Saimyoshin look too. Even Naraku has his underlings look for her."

"Well as it is, it shouldn't be too long before we find her then." "You may go now." "Yes ma'am."

--

The Band of Seven had been searching without any success. "We're looking in all the wrong places. Now think, where would she go if she ran away?" Renkotsu spoke up "Nowhere, maybe her friend's house, but seeing as how she's in her 'condition'" They snickered.

"Wait a minute, what about Sesshomaru's house?" Suikotsu said. "That's a good idea, why don't we give them a little 'house call'?" Bankotsu said.

"Sesshomaru's house? Oh goodie! He's handsome enough, but Inuyasha is sooo hot!" Jakotsu squealed. Then a cell phone began to ring.

"Yo? Oh, Naraku! We've got some-what? But-fine." Bankotsu hung up. "Naraku wants us back, a.s.a.p., we're to suspend the project for tonight. We'll have to go tomorrow." "Awww." Jakotsu whined.

--

At Naraku's house

"Good you're here." "So why did we have to suspend the project? We've got a pretty good idea of where she is."

"Well gentlemen, as it is, it's midnight. And I have something different to ask you. Have you found the remains?"

"No, you took us off the project to look for Kagura." "Very well then. Split up, and work on each project but continue tomorrow. You need you're energy."

--

The next day at Sesshomaru's house

Kagura woke up that morning and looked at the clock. Well, it wasn't that far from the morning, it was only 12:05.

But either way, she got up and dressed, had a quick lunch and went to look for Sesshomaru. Instead she found Inuyasha, playing a video game on his PS2.

"Geez you still have that piece of crap?" Kagura commented. "Shuddup, my parents are too scared to get a PS3, something about someone getting shot over one." "Okay, so what game is this anyway?" "Halo." "Can I play?"

"Why should I let you?" "Because I can ask your mom." "Fine." And he handed her a controller.

2 hours later…

"Dammit! How'd you get so good so fast?" "I don't know. By the way, I just remembered, where-DIE DAMN YOU!-where is your brother?" "Don't know-BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!-haven't seen him all day." "Hmmm…"

--

Valleyview Hospital 2:30 p.m.

Sesshomaru was walking through the corridor. So far, no one had noticed that he was carrying a sword. Of course, he was running too fast too be seen by the human eye. It paid to be a demon. The only way this could go sour now is if someone was in her room.

He had gone to Myouga today for his demon history lesson and afterwards asked about what his sword could do. He had never asked before, because he wanted Tetsusaiga. But when Myouga told him what it could do, he knew how he could help Lily.

He finally made it, and luckily no one was there. He closed the door, and checked to see that there weren't any hidden cameras.

He walked to her bedside, and raised the sword. The doctor's said that if she ever woke up from her coma, which was highly unlikely in the first place, she would still be paralyzed from the neck down. If Myouga was right, the sword would restore her to how she had been before. You would just have to have the true desire to save the person in question.

He swung down, and there was a flash of light.

"Huh?" Lily sat up and saw the window to her room open. She saw where she was, and despite her Catholic upbringing, said "What the fuck?!"

--

Back at the Taisho house

Ding-dong 

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha shouted. He opened the door to see Jakotsu. "Inuyasha!" "What the hell? What are you doing in here?"

Jakotsu pouted. "Inuyasha, can't I come visit?" "No, no you can't!"

Kagura hearing Jakotsu's voice, froze. '_I just have to be really quiet, and not be seen.'_

"Are your parent's home?" "Why the hell do you wanna know?" "So they're not! We'll just have a look around." Bankotsu butted in. "Hey!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu all walked in.

Kagura quickly slipped outside, when she realized that every shred of evidence of her being here was up in her room. _'Damn!' _ She noticed the tree that was outside her window, and quickly scaled it. The only problem was, now it was a foot farter away than she needed it to.

'_Don't worry Kagura, it's just a few feet, you can make it…' _she looked down at the ground. _'At least I hope I can make it.' _

Kagura jumped, and if she were a normal human, she would have missed. Instead the wind carried her to the ledge.

She sighed, and opened the door and rushed inside and grabbed her clothes and things from the bathroom. She threw them out the window, and quickly climbed out. Once again, she jumped, but she needed no assistance from the wind.

'_I hope they leave soon!' _Kagura thought anxiously.

--

Sesshomaru came in just in time to see Jakotsu ravaging his room. "What are you doing?" "Oh hi Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise." "For you, maybe, but this Sesshomaru does not appreciate your going through my things. In fact you may leave now."

"Awww, do I have to?" "Yes." "Fine." And Jakotsu stalked out. Sesshomaru then wondered who else was here. _'Oh no, Kagura!' _

And he quickly rushed downstairs to find Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanging barbs, while Jakotsu eagerly watched. "What are you doing here?" "Can't we drop in every once in a while?" Bankotsu asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "No, no you may not. However, you may leave. The door's over there." "Alright fine, we'll leave, for now. C'mon Suikotsu."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sighed deeply. "Thank God that's over with." Inuyasha said.

--

"Well this is good, did you see how edgy they were? Kagura's definitely here." Suikotsu said. "That she is. We'll stop bye once everyone's asleep though." Bankotsu said.

--

Through the combined efforts of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura, the house got righted again. Though a picture of Inuyasha had gone missing, everything else was in its place. The rest of the evening was uneventful, Mr., Mrs. Taisho and Rin had come back from their day in the park, and everyone had eaten and gone to bed.

And though some argued strongly against it, it was agreed that Kagura would go to school tomorrow.

Kagura was lying on her bed and thinking. The clock read 10. Everyone was asleep now, except for her. It had been a close call today, and if they came back, someone could end up getting hurt. These past few days had been the best days Kagura had had in well, ever. She wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. She sat up, and grabbed her backpack. She stuffed a week's worth of clothes, then went downstairs and grabbed some food from the kitchen, and then went and found a sleeping bag.

She would never go to her parent's house again. After her stay with the Taisho's, she couldn't even call it "home" anymore. She put the bag on her back and quietly snuck out the door and onto the street.

She would never let anyone hurt her friends again.

**A.N. **Wow, I've amazed myself, this chapter is 14 pages long! The climax is coming up, so be prepared! And I would like to thank all those that reviewed, as well as my new Ipod nano, which I listened to while writing this. Of course the only reason I got it was because I finally came up with the money to get one (thank you Grandma). Of course my mom should have gotten me one with her own money, because she lost my Ipod mini two years ago, and still hasn't found it. But all's well that ends well. Ja Ne!


	9. Ch 7: Through Fire and Flames

**A.N. **Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating. I'm a lazy bum, I know. I got sidetracked, with school, Colorguard, playing on the Wii we got for Christmas (I've gotten 3 A's on DDR, beaten Super Mario Galaxy in just 2 weeks, and sims2 castaway, I'm such a nerd), and my birthday, but I really should have updated sooner. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta, please send me a personal message, that would be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **(Disclaimer is taking a shower) La la la la LA! (Hands come out of back of head) AGGGHHH! Me: (Hiding in front of door to bathroom) Good work freakish dead girl from the grudge! Dead Girl: (makes that sound) Me: Uh, you can stop now. Dead Girl: (walks forward) Me: Okay, continue the story before the grudge person kills me! Dead Girl: Must…own…Inuyasha… Me: Fine! Fine! You own Inuyasha, AGGGHH! (runs away)

Ch. 7 "Through Fire and Flames"

It was dark outside, except for the few dim streetlights that lit the corners. Kagura was not going to go home willingly. For once she would stand up to her parents, and tell them to start treating her better. And then she would go tell Naraku that they were through, and she would protect Lily from those Band of Seven bastards even if she died in the process.

A streetlamp flickered. 'I wonder how Lily is doing, anyway?' Little did she know that Lily was perfectly fine. (Sesshomaru couldn't tell her because she didn't know he was a demon)

Kagura decided that she would go to the park. As a kid, she would always go there by herself and people watch. All the other kids had moms and dads to play with, while Kagura looked sadly on.

Kagura pushed the thought from her mind. She knew that her parents never loved her, and never would.

She sat down on a swing. It was understandable why people avoided the park at night. With the sun down, the shadows and absence of people was creepy. But Kagura didn't mind the dark. The dark was soothing to her. Nonetheless, she was still a bit creeped out.

Instead she thought about Sesshomaru, but she began to feel sad when she did, so she thought about her own family. A thought popped up in her head, something that never had before, why did her parents hate her? If they hated her, why didn't they just abort her, or give her up for adoption?

It just didn't add up. From what she knew, they would love to get rid of her, so why didn't they? Why did they keep her for all those years?" A vision of the fan on Kagura's wall popped up into her head.

'Why didn't mom let Juromaru touch my fan?' She remembered a long time ago, when she was about seven years old, she heard her parents mention something about her eyes, that they were hideous and not something from their family. The comment stung, but it made Kagura wonder suddenly. Her parents were right, no one in her family, except for her had brown eyes.

Her mom had sky blue eyes, her dad a sort of lilac purple. Her brothers had a bit of a cross, and Kanna, she had those pitch black eyes that looked as if they could see through your very soul. Even Naraku's eyes were weird, they were blood-red.

'That's weird, everyone I've had close contact with has had strange eye colors. Even Sesshomaru's family, his dad and his brother, and him too, have a dog-like golden color. The only people with normal eyes are Rin and Mrs. Taisho. Is it because of my eyes that my family hates me? But why, that doesn't make sense at all! Why would the way my eyes look be the entire cause of this hellish existence, none of this adds up in the slightest! Alright, think Kagura, what else would set me apart from the rest of my family, something from the very beginning…' Almost like lightning the fan popped into her head.

'Of course! That fan…it's been mine and no one else's since I was a baby, even before I was born, there's something special about it for sure, but what?'

The clock at the nearby church began to church. There were 4 bongs, indicating it was now 4 in the morning.

Kagura leaped of the swing and ran down the road towards her house. Her idea was crazy, but it just might work.

--

Sesshomaru's eyes opened. Something was wrong, his senses were tingling. He headed over to Kagura's room and flung the door open. The bed was neatly made and a note was on it. It read, **"Thanks for everything." **

Sesshomaru crumpled the note in his fist. 'Damn that Kagura, does she realize how much danger she's in?'

He sniffed the note. It was written about an hour ago, which means she shouldn't have gone too far.

However, it was far enough that he wouldn't be able to track her in his human form. In a bright flash of light, he transformed into a demon and leaped out the window to find her.

'Don't worry Kagura, I'll save you!'

--

Kagura looked at the foreboding mansion that was her home. Or rather, her parent's home. It wouldn't be easy to get inside, but she was determined. And it would be easier for her to get in seeing as how her injuries, though numerous, had healed in one night. She peeked out from where she was behind the tree, and tried to see where the security system traps might be. One wrong step and she could find herself in a very tough predicament.

She took a deep breath, and surveyed the area. After inspecting it carefully she ran to the wall. Her plan had already been thought out. The wall that she was standing by had a lattice with ivy that ended at the bottom of a window. Her bedroom didn't have a window, but the hallway by it did. And she knew for a fact that it didn't have a lock. She would quickly get in, get the fan, and get out. Once she knew what the deal was with her fan, she was positive that she would find out just what it was that caused her parents to hate her so.

She glanced up the wall. _'Damn, why did we have to live in a mansion?' _but she quickly climbed up the lattice, accidentally ripping off some of the ivy in the process. As she neared the top, she broke one of the cross-hatches, and almost fell, but grabbed on.

_'I've got to be more careful.' _And she continued her climb. When she made it, she immediately opened the window and quietly crawled inside. She squinted in the darkness. Even though she had been gone for only two days, she had almost completely forgotten the interior of the house. But she soon spotted her door, and sprinted over towards it. She almost opened it when Juromaru walked by her.

Instinctively she flattened herself against the wall. Thankfully, he didn't notice. Apparently it was his early morning bathroom visit. She glanced at the grandfather clock nearby, it was already 5:30. When the door clicked she rushed in and grabbed the fan, and without looking back, ran down the hallway, and shimmied down the lattice in a time that would make any athlete jealous.

"DAMMIT!" someone shouted. Kagura froze. _"Who the hell is that?" _she wondered. Then her dad walked right in front of her. Kagura immediately stifled the gasp that was about to come out. She instantly crept back to her hiding place behind the tree, but kept her eyes on her dad. From what she could tell, her mom was with him.

"How the hell is this possible? If she goes missing for much longer, people will start asking questions." Her dad said. "Don't remind me. It was bad enough the last time, they almost suspected something." Her dad glared at his wife. "Don't tell me you honestly think that they won't check things this time, Kagura's gotten out too many times before, they've suspected things from the start. But last time Hojo was the police chief, the stupid fool would take his mother for a criminal!" "That's why they fired him, isn't it?" "Heh, he had it coming to him, he had the worst record in the entire history of the city! Surprises me to think that he was even promoted to police chief. But it doesn't matter, the new one, whatever his name is, will have a thorough investigation, they'll figure it out, and that little bitch gets put into the system and we get sent to jail!"

Her mother grimaced. "What would they do to us in jail?" "What do you think?!" "The people hate child abusers, it won't make much of a difference whether we have the money to buy them off or not. Believe it or not, there are actually people who will do anything to see us put in jail."

Despite the fact her parents were less than 3 feet in front of her, Kagura couldn't help but smile. _'It would serve those bastards right to be put in jail, after all the crap they've put me through'_. She would've laughed out loud right then and there if she hadn't remembered where she was.

Mrs. Ono's face began to turn purple. "This-This is all that wretch Kikyo's fault! If _**she **_hadn't placed that stupid curse on Kagura-!"

"_**This is not the time-!"**_ her father hissed but was interrupted. "I don't care if this is the time or not! IF she hadn't, Kagura wouldn't be a human!"

_'A human?!'_

Mrs. Ono began to chuckle hysterically."Kagura was going to be a powerful demoness! She would have been the heiress to the Ono estate! But she's a human! A filthy, disgusting human!"

Mr. Ono grasped his wife's shoulders. "And that's why when we find her, she has to die."

'WHAT?'

Mrs. Ono sniffled a little. "I can't believe it, my first daughter, my beautiful first daughter, born a human-" "And that's all she is. It's not our fault that she was cursed, but because of that, she's always been a liability, one that we can't afford anymore." "But, do we really have to kill her?" "The only other option would be to take her out of school, and keep her locked up with no contact with the outside world. We could say we sent her off to military school, or something like that."

Mrs. Ono looked at her husband nervously, "But what about that Taisho boy, Sesshomaru, I think. He's been hanging out with here a lot lately-" "I called the school, apparently he's tutoring Kagura, but still, one from a noble demon family like him, keeping Kagura alive is too risky. And if her body should be found, we would be the prime suspects, and the Taisho's would do everything to make sure we get put away. Heh, Kagura's really fucked things up for us, hasn't she? Even just simply killing her isn't very simple at all." "We should be fine though, we still have her on a leash. She neglected to take her fan with her. Her very heart is sealed in it. She won't be able to go very far without it."

'That's the connection!'

"And if she should come back for it?" "Kagura's too stupid to be able to steal it back, but in any case we should safe guard it and- wait, what are you doing here!"

Kagura froze thinking she'd been caught, when she suddenly felt all consciousness slip away into darkness.

Sesshomaru froze. Kagura's scent had disappeared to the point that it was completely gone, or was it?

'Damn, they must have put up a barrier, meaning that Kagura's gotten herself into trouble. A LOT of trouble. I only hope this barrier is weak enough for me to get through.'

Sesshomaru leapt from his perch and vanished into the night.

As Kagura came to, she felt like she had just woken up from a long night of drinking, and taking heavy doses of prescription drugs. She felt like she was going to throw up, which promptly she did.

"Ew, gross!" 'That's Juromaru!'

"Never mind that, you'd be sick too if you had your soul sucked out, then put back in." said Mrs. Ono, but the niceness was shallow as there was a disgusted tone in her voice. "Good thing Kanna came out when she did, or we might never have found you, Kagura."

Kagura opened her eyes and sat up. She was on the couch in the living room, and her whole family was surrounding her.

'Crap, there's no where to run!'

"Well, well Kagura, I thought that even you weren't stupid enough to come back here, but well, expect the unexpected." Mr. Ono said coldly.

Kagura gazed coolly back at them. Mrs. Ono bent down.

"So, explain yourself. What the hell do you think gives you the right to just up and leave?! We're the ones who've been taking care of you your whole life, and you have the nerve-" **SLAP!**

Mrs. Ono was sent flying from the force of the slap. Everyone else just stood too stunned to move.

"**I **have the nerve to runaway from a family that's treated me like shit my whole life? **I **have the goddamn nerve!?" Everyone just stared at Kagura. "ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A MOTHERFUCKING HUMAN? IS IT?!"

Mr. Ono recovered first. "Who-who told you that? Was it that Taisho boy-" "Cut the crap, I heard it all! Every last goddamn word." Mr. Ono turned pale like a sheet. "Y-you heard?" "I already told you, I had a front-row seat! But if you wouldn't mind," she said gritting her teeth, "Fill in the blanks for me."

The Ono's stood incredibly still before Mr. Ono cleared his throat and gruffly said, "Very well than."

"A few months before you were born, we were fighting a war, to destroy all humans-actually, we're still fighting, but it's at a standstill right now. This war was started centuries ago-" "Dammit, I don't want a friggin' history lecture!" Mr. Ono's cheek's flushed red, but he regained his composure enough to continue.

"Well, there was an incredibly large battle just a few months before you were born, against the demons who wanted to eradicate humans, and the ones who wanted to save them, as well as humans who had spiritual power to take on the demons. Out of these, one stood alone, her name was Kikyo." 'Kikyo?' "It's been said that Kikyo's spiritual power was at such a high caliber, that only the priestess Midoriko could have matched it." Mr. Ono smirked. "But despite all that, she was still a human, with a weak body, and she sustained many deep injuries."

Mr. Ono's smile turned into a disgusted frown. "However, as a final blow, she cursed you, destroyed all your demonic powers, and turned your soul into that of a human's." Kagura glared stonily, but her mind was racing.

"However," Mr. Ono continued, "We realized that because of this, you would be a liability, so we sealed your heart into your fan, in case something like this were to ever happen."

'Dammit, the fan!' Kagura looked around her and failed to see it by her.

"It's still in your room," Mrs. Ono said, finally recovered.

An image of the fan lying by the tree flashed in Kagura's head. She frowned. It wasn't in her family's hands so it was safe for now.

Mr. Ono smirked. "One more thing, Kagura, I think you'll find it quite interesting what kind of demons we are. I control water, your mother can conjure flower blades, Juroromaru is incredibly fast and powerful, whereas Kageromaru can turn into a scorpion and rip through his opponents easily." He glanced over at Kanna. "Kanna here, has the ability to charm souls into coming out of their bodies and serving her. Quite useful, in my opinion."

Kagura glared. "However, you are of no use to us, and quite frankly, if something's not done, our whole way of life could disappear. No one will come to save you, we've put up a barrier, and not even Sesshomaru can help you now. I am afraid that this means good-bye, Kagura."

Sesshomaru had made it to the Ono estate 45 minutes ago, but he needed to get through the barrier, and he attacked it to no avail. 'DAMMIT! Kagura, please, hold on a little longer!'

Kagura was shaking. But it wasn't from fear, or regret. It was pure, blind, rage. She stood up straight and gave everyone a death glare, that even Kanna backed away a little.

"SO that's it then, is it? I was just a little pet, and now that I'm no fun anymore you're just going to get rid of me?! You people make me sick, you asked me why **I **had the nerve to run away, but what the hell gives **you** the right to decide how I'm going to live **MY **life! I will **not **let you just throw me away like a piece of shit! You're whole war is fucked up! Humans have every right to live! But you, you're the ones who should be put down!"

The house began rocking, and the wind began to moan. The fan, discarded and forgotten, twitched and began jerking towards the house.

Sesshomaru was immediately on edge. 'I'm sensing it! The barrier's weakening, but there's a demonic aura growing, who's is it?'

"I hate you, I hate you all!" The wind began screaming and the Ono's began looking around nervously.

"Kagura, sweetie, there, there's no need for all this-" "SHUT UP! I'm not your sweetie, **mom.**" She said, venom dripping off of every word. There was a sudden crash, and the fan flew through the window, and straight into Kagura's hand. Kagura felt a sudden surge of power as the wind began to whirl around ferociously. "I'll kill every last one of you!" She flipped open the fan and the win began swirling around it.

One more blow from his sword, and the barrier vanished. 'That was too easy, the barrier should have held up far longer. Wait, what's that!' Sesshomaru looked towards the direction of the estate. 'No mistake, that same aura is increasing rapidly, at this rate it'll skyrocket! I have to hurry!'

Kagura felt surge upon surge of power, and she had her eyes closed as if to keep it bottled up. At least until the right moment. The Ono's watched both in fascination and horror at this sudden transformation.

Mrs. Ono stared at her daughter. "It-it can't be, it can't possibly…" she trailed off. "Beware the day her eyes glow red." Her father said monotonously. "That wretched Kikyo knew exactly what she was doing."

The wind stopped swirling and everyone stood waiting. Kagura opened her eyes.

They were fiery red.

**A.N. **And there ya go folks! Another day (night) in Kagura's screwed up life! And I really am sorry for the long hiatus, I can't believe I started this fic way back when I was fourteen, and here it is my sweet sixteen was exactly one month ago today. I am such a lazy bum. But either way, I'll try to get another chapter out this following week (not tomorrow, I have practice) But I will honestly try before next Sunday, cause then I will be off in Florida without the stupid weather changes here. But I'm digressing. Also, please submit in a review or a PM if you would like to Beta for me, I would really appreciate it. Also, I hereby give you the right to harass me if it takes too long for another chapter too come out. There's only going to be 2-3 more chapters, 4 at the most, and that'll probably just be an epilogue, so don't worry too much about that.


	10. Ch 8: Blood of Fire

**A.N. **And so my lovely readers, I once again update (thankfully with not nearly as long a gap as between the two previous chapters), and I am once again sorry I did not update. I had all the opportunity in the world to update, but I have the misfortune of being a procrastinating, lazy bum, with ADHD. But what really got me into writing this chapter was I was reading this really good fic, and then when it was at a very climactic part, the author declared that he was discontinuing it. I just want to say, that I will NEVER do that. It pisses me off so much when other people do it, and half the time the stories are good too, and so the most I will ever do is put the fic on hiatus. I don't care how long it takes, I will always finish the story. So for my faithful readers, you do not have to worry.

**Disclaimer: **(author is reading "hacking into other people's stuff and making it so you own all their assets for dummies") Me: GAH! I don't get it, where do the 1's and 0's go, what the hell does PIE have to do with anything?! Lawyer: PIE! It has EVERYTHING to do with it! Me: … where the hell did you come from? Lawyer: …I've been here the whole time. Me: …seriously? Lawyer: …yes Me: …o-kay… I don't own Inuyasha? Lawyer: (starts laughing maniacally) Me: (backs away slowly, then breaks out into a full blown run)

Chapter 8: Blood of Fire

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. The entire Ono mansion had just…disintegrated. And Kagura was standing in the middle of the wreckage, looking up at the sky, in a dazed way. The scent of rusted iron hit Sesshomaru's nose like a bullet train: blood, and lots of it.

Kagura didn't have the faintest idea what had happened. She felt like she had awoken after a very long sleep, but in a way she still felt like she was still dreaming. The power now surging through her veins, it was almost…intoxicating, but at the same time venomous, and yet, that's how she felt it was always meant to be. Her fan was still clutched tightly in her hand. It's a wonder it didn't break from how hard she was grasping it.

She felt a slight tug at the end of her jeans, and glanced downwards. Kagura's eyes widened in horror. It was her mother, or rather, what was left at least. Her legs were gone, and bone was sticking out through her arms; her face wet with blood. But she was smiling; Kagura noted, the most beautiful smile in the world. Unlike the other times, it did not seem fake, or plastered on, or even dangerously cynical. It was one of pure joy.

Though blood was gushing out of her mouth as she opened it, she began to speak, "Kagura…you've…f-finally…a…a-awakened. … I-I'm so…p-proud…of you." Kagura's face contorted in pain. It was the first compliment her mother had ever given her, it was the first time she had ever seen her smile like that, ever. She never even gave that kind of smile to the others. Water began to cloud her vision. Why now? Why did her mother have to go and be all nice to her, as she was dying? Why? Why?

The truth, though it stung, was that Kagura never really could bring herself to hate her family. They had abused her her whole life, but all she had really wanted, was for them to accept her.

"K-Kagura…" Her red eyes snapped back towards her mother. Her mother smiled weakly. "I…had always…hoped,…that this would…h-happen." "M-mom!" was all Kagura could choke out. "I-I'm…s-sorry…about how w-we…treated you…I guess…we were…ashamed, of…ourselves…a p-pr-proud demon family…l-like us, g-giving birth…to a h-human…it was…unacceptable." Her cerulean eyes looked down at the ground. "That was our curse." "What?" Icy eyes met fiery ones. "B-before you were…even b-born, we-we're…in a war…to make humans…our subjects…we failed…and for our p-pride…you…were cursed. Mrs. Ono coughed and blood spattered across Kagura's shoes.

"Mom, stop, you're killing yourself!" "It's fine!" More blood. Kagura bit her lip. It looked painful, and looking at the amount of blood already on the ground, Kagura knew that her mother's chances for survival were slim to none. "…I'm…glad…" "Mom, stop! We'll call 911, they'll come, just hang on!"

Her eyes looked at Kagura, no, straight through her. "No. This…is part…of t-the…curse." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I…and your father…must…die." She let out a hoarse laugh, then looked to her left. "Judging by the looks of it…your father's…already f-fulfilled his…part." Kagura turned her head, and saw Mr. Ono's severed head. Her knees felt weak, and she was short of breath. There was another tug at her pant hem.

"K-Kagura…I…I…l-love…y-" and silence. Kagura stared down at the woman who for most of her life had caused so much pain and suffering. Who at the very last moment, had a deathbed conversion, and, and-

Kagura howled in pain. Why? Why? Is this some cruel joke?! Why did she have to go and-and make me love her…like that…why couldn't she have just-just hated me, till the very end, WHY?!

Almost instantly, she felt strong arms around her. She breathed in the scent. 'Sesshomaru…" "Kagura." His breath felt warm against her neck. "Let's go. It would be unwise to linger." Kagura broke out into fresh tears and buried her face in his shoulder.

Sesshomaru was confused as to why he was doing this. Did he really pity Kagura that much? Or was it…something more? He shrugged the question off and carried her away. It was best to leave this scene behind, and come back at a less trying time.

It was half an hour later that someone reported the destruction.

3 days later…

Kagura was still dazed from what had happened. She was back at Sesshomaru's house, but she was in her room the whole time. She never bothered to watch TV, the incident was all over the news. Something like, "The cause of the explosion has been undetermined as of now, but authorities believe it to have been a bomb. Both Mr. and Mrs. Ono were found dead on the scene, however, the children Juroromaru, Kageromaru, Kagura, and Kanna have still yet to have been found…"

That part bothered Kagura. She knew that everyone was present and accounted for when there was that sudden burst of power. So it was down to two theories: one, the blast had been so powerful that they had disintegrated, which would explain why there was nothing left, or number 2, that they had been able to walk away from that, without a single scratch. But whatever had happened was still gnawing away at Kagura's mind and her sanity. If they were alive, what would they do? Would they pursue her, and avenge their parent's deaths? Or were they afraid of their punching bag now, and decided to quietly slip away so they wouldn't be in harm's way? Nothing made sense at all anymore.

She glanced over at the fan. When she had been brought back, she had to force her hand to let go of it. She hadn't touched it since. That day when she danced with it had been exhilarating, but now she was scared, because now she knew that her fan had caused for her powers, which according to her mother, had never been "awakened" before. She fell back onto the bed and her thoughts drifted towards the conversation that she had had with of all people, …Mr. Myouga.

_Kagura had a blanket around her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, not that she noticed. All she could really think about was, 'What the fuck just happened?' In fact, Mr. Myouga had waltzed right in and plopped down in the chair in front of her, and had been babbling on for five minutes before she even registered that he was there at all._

_Kagura let out a loud shriek and fell out of her chair. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mr. Myouga sighed. "Kagura, you know I don't approve of profanity, and I must say, I've been here for a few minutes already." He leaned in a bit closer. "Maybe if you would pay attention more that would help." Kagura was still in her position on the floor, with a somewhat dazed expression on her face. "By the way, that's a very lovely shade of red if I do say so myself." He looked up thoughtfully. "Almost like…rubies, I'd say." "What?"_

_He paused for a moment. "I mean your eyes." "What?" He frowned. "Kagura…do you even have the slightest idea of what's happened to you?" "Well…no, not really." "Kagura, surely you're aware that the Ono family is an old and powerful demon family, do you not?" Kagura slowly got off of her position on the floor. There was that word again: demon._

_"My parents, never said anything about that." "Really?" he said, sliding back in his chair. "I have no idea why. I figured that part of the mental abuse you sustained was that you were 'unclean' of human blood, instead of that of a demon's." Kagura glared. "And what the hell's wrong with being a human?" "Kagura, surely you've realized it now, you're NOT a human at all." "What are you babbling on about? Of course I'm a human, and you're blind, old man, MY eyes are brown not red." He sighed once more before turning to Izayoi. "A mirror, if you please?" She hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure now's the best time? Wouldn't it be better to wait-" "She's better off knowing now then being left in the dark any longer."_

_Izayoi then hurried off into the other room, and came back holding a medium sized mirror. Her hands were shaking. "Hold it up." Mr. Myouga commanded. Obediently she did so. Kagura looked and saw pale white skin with a little dirt and some bruises on it, surrounded by black hair that was in a bun. It was her face she knew, but her ears, were pointed, but what really caught her attention was the molten, ruby-red eyes set into her face. She sucked in some air quite loudly, like a drowning man gasping for air._

_The mirror disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Mr. Myouga continued on. "The entire demon community knew that this was bound to happen. They knew what had happened with the curse-" "Curse?" "Yes, you probably wouldn't-" "Kikyo's curse?" "You know?" She hesitated for a moment. "I thought you said your family didn't mention any of that to you." "They didn't, well, at least, not till today." Seeing his confused expression, she continued. "My…mom, she said that…she knew she was going to die…that it had been part of the punishment, the curse, for their foolish pride." "I see. Very interesting…" There was an awkward silence for a few moments._

_"Um, so, if that's the case…" Kagura faltered, "Why didn't this happen before?" Mr. Myouga smiled. "Simply because, it was not yet time, my dear. I had sensed that your blood was beginning to awaken though, but so did several of the people you've been in contact with. In fact, most of them are either demons or are in league with demons, including myself and Ms. Kaede." "Ms. Kaede?" "Yes," he smiled to himself a bit, "She's actually Kikyo's aunt, and a former shrine maiden herself. She took it upon herself to see the fulfillment of Kikyo's prophecy." Kagura's head was spinning, and for a second she felt like she was going to faint._

_"So then…how did I-" "Do that?" "Y-yeah." He chuckled for a minute. "It would seem, Kagura, that you are a** youkai no kaze**, or a demon of wind, if you prefer." "But that doesn't really-" "Wind is a very destructive part of nature. It can shape rocks, and tear trees up at their roots. So simply put, if you will excuse the pun, blew them away." Kagura was using up all her energy just trying to stay conscious and retain all that she had learned. And then it hit her._

_"What about…Naraku?" Mr. Myouga looked grim. "He is a demon, from one of the most powerful demon families ever. But also, from one of the most evil demon families ever too." He sighed. "I'm…afraid to tell you this, but," he readied himself. "Your family and his arranged for you to be married." "What?! That's ridiculous, what makes them think that I'd ever-!" "Kagura, really you mustn't be so naïve, of course it's a marriage of convenience. It's only been a recent development that the demon families marry for love, and not social standing, and it's not exactly practiced by all of them." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Naraku himself has no objections, but he's fairly determined to keep you in line, which is why he hired the Band of Seven-" "The Band of Seven?" "Oh dear, I, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you're not informed of these things." He cleared his throat before continuing. "The Band of Seven is a group of mercenaries, or hit-men." "Hit-men?!" "Don't worry, Naraku didn't hire them to kill you, just to keep tabs on you, and carry out his dirty work."_

_She immediately felt sick to her stomach as she realized something else. "They-He, that bastard! He's the one who tried to kill Lily, isn't he?!" There was silence. She crashed her fists on the table. "ISN'T HE?!" Mr. Myouga nodded uncomfortably. Kagura was livid. "I'll kill him, I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch and send him straight back to hell!" "It's not that easy." "I don't care! I'm tired of being bossed around by him, and now he's gone and done THIS, that- that-" "That's not the point, Kagura. You think you're the only one who has it in for Naraku? Think again. And several HAVE tried, but so far none have prevailed. Naraku has ambitions, ambitions that if ever carried out could spell destruction for us all, humans and demons alike! You're just one small part of the plan, and even though he'd rather not waste time on finding someone else, you ARE replaceable! So don't think that for one second that just because you're his 'intended' that you're invincible!"_

_There was a shocked silence in between them for a while, before Mr. Myouga continued. "No doubt, he's already aware of the current situation. Kagura," she looked up at him. "You have great potential, and you definitely have a lot of power, but Naraku's been trained for far longer than you. If you want to defeat him, you will need help-" "I DON'T WANT HELP!" she shrieked. "Calm down, Kagura. I know you don't like the idea, you are a wind demon after all, they don't usually like to be tied down-" "GET TO THE POINT!" "But you are vulnerable. Perhaps more so than someone who has been training with their power for just a day. But even now, it's far too early to be thinking about that. You will need protection-" "I'll do it." Kagura looked up at the new voice. It was Sesshomaru._

_She glared. "I already said I don't need anyone's help, especially from some stuck up prick like yourself!" "Regardless of how you feel, this is not the time to argue." He said, remaining nonchalant. Mr. Myouga looked between the two before breaking the silence. "I think it best that Kagura lies low for a while. At least until we have a game-plan. In the meantime, I will bring your schoolwork and Sesshomaru will help you with it-" "WHAT?! I don't need his help!" "You forget, I am still your tutor." Kagura felt like she was about to boil over. "I don't need you, or your shitty help! I am fine alone!" and with that she stormed off._

And that was how it happened. She was still a little peeved over the whole incident, but she was really tired about all that had happened. 'Sleep would be nice right now,' and she did just that.

At school…

Sesshomaru was sitting in class, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was focused on a certain someone. 'How can she be so naïve? Thinking she's all-powerful when she's not? She's absolutely pathetic right now, a complete wreck, and she acts just like a child, no, even a child would be more mature than she is.' His lip curled downwards. 'She will get my help though, whether she likes it or not!'

At Naraku's mansion…

It was dark inside the mansion, not that Naraku cared. All he cared about was trying to lure Kagura out of the Taisho's house and into the open. He smirked. It didn't matter if her powers had awakened or not, the Band of Seven was strong enough to take down several stronger demons at once. Taking back Kagura would be like, well taking candy from a day-old baby.

"Naraku," he turned to face Kanna. Her black eyes flicked downwards towards her mirror, which began to glow. An image of Kagura sleeping appeared. Naraku chuckled to himself. 'She's so vulnerable, and yet she leaves herself wide open by sleeping, pathetic,' The image faded, and was replaced by one of Sesshomaru sitting in class with an extremely stern look on his face. 'Even more pathetic.' The image faded away.

"Kanna." Blank eyes looked at him. "Show me Kagura's little friend. I want to see how long I can blackmail her for." An image appeared of Lily, but not in a hospital bed, in a coma. Instead she was at what appeared to be a welcome home party. Naraku frowned. "What?" Kanna looked down at the mirror again. The image scattered and was replaced with one of Lily in the hospital bed, when Sesshomaru burst in. Using his Tensaiga, she was immediately cured, of all injuries, even her scars disappeared. "Damn that Sesshomaru, always butting in." He grimaced then looked at Kanna. "Tell Bankotsu and the others to attack the Taisho residence immediately. Look for the room on the third floor to the left." "Yes, sir." And Kanna disappeared.

Naraku's smirk appeared on his face again. "I'll be seeing you very soon, Kagura. **Very **soon."

_**A.N. **__Okay, so it's only seven pages, I know I'm sorry. :C but hey, I did update a lot sooner this time, plus it's all falling action. I'm probably going to wrap this all up in the next chapter, and I'll include an epilogue as well. You know it's kind of funny, I started this story at the end of my 8__th__ grade year, and here it is I'm finishing it at the end of my Sophomore year. I really hate to admit this, but I've also had the final chapter for __**Tale of the Red Samurai **__finished for over a year now, but I still haven't gotten around to uploading it yet. I guess I just didn't like how it turned out, but I haven't edited it yet either, so yeah, I'm sorry about that. Oh and to answer some of you're questions, no I'm not from Hawaii (Though that would be pretty freakin' sweet), but I am from Texas, but the best beaches we have are in Galveston, and we have to keep replacing them. And they smell really bad too. And also, I'm sorry I have to make the Band of Seven evil, though admittedly it is in character for them, but I love them too, but it just works to make them evil in the story. Also, I'm thinking of a sequel, or more rather, a prequel, focusing solely on Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, and how that group came to be. And I'm also thinking of another fanfic about a finishing school, basic plot: 3 girls, 1 school, several mysterious murders, and over a thousand years of secrets. So if you can, tell me what you think, and any comments and/or questions would be appreciated, so r&r!_


End file.
